Seeing Double
by mrs.danrad
Summary: What would happen if the 6th and 7th year versions of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were to go to their 4th and 3rd year?
1. Because of Malfoy

**N/A: Well, I came up with this a couple years ago, never posted it before. I hope you like it. I'm not necessarily following the books, still I hope you like it. It takes place in the middle of their forth year. It's right after the First Task. Just like in the movie, Dumstrang is a boys' school and Beauxbatons is a girls' school. **

**Seeing Double**

Hermione walked down the corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast. She watched a group of Beauxbaton girls pass by, giggling and talking in quiet voices. The Dumstrang boys walked in a quiet demeanor with an air of maturity. _Interesting lot_. Hermione thought.

She entered the normally loud Hall, searching for Harry and Ron. She found them talking to Seamus, Dean and Neville. It looked like they were really into it.

"…kind of stupid. Why would he think of doing that for the Second Task." Ron said looking at Seamus in the eye.

"Well, why not? I mean, they've been through dragons, what can be worse than that?"

"A lot more than you think." Hermione said, sitting next to Ron. They looked at her for a second.

"What? Can't I sit here?" She said folding her arms in her chest.

"It's not that. It's just that you took us by surprise. That's all." Harry said smiling.

"Hermione," Seamus said, "do you think that the Second Task is going to probably have to do with what the Champions' talents are"

"No, the dragons were technically that." She said not looking at him while taking some toast and spreading jam over it.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Neville asked. "Yeah, what do you mean?" Dean said, looking at her in the face.

"Well," she said still looking at her toast. "One of Harry's talents is flying. I don't know about the other Champions"

"How could you not know? I mean you talk to Krum don't you?" Ron said not looking her in the face. Hermione looked at him.

"Yes. But, besides being a professional Quiddich player, I really don't see other talents, to tell you the truth"

"That's a surprise." Ron said quietly, looking her. His blue eyes piercing her bright brown ones.

"Well, I think that it has to do with the whole thing of wit and brawn put together." Neville said confidently.

"I think the same, but it's probably more complex than that." Hermione said.

"Well, what ever it is I hope I live to tell the tale." Harry said looking at his porridge. Everyone laughed.

**BBBOOOMMM!!!!**

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's not bad." Ron said rising.

"Let's go check it out!" Some one said in the Hall. Soon everyone was running towards the Entrance Hall.

"It came from upstairs!" A first year said that was in the Entrance Hall, pointing towards the Marble Staircase.

"AAAUUUGGG!!!!!!!" Ginny came running down the stairs.

"What is it, Ginny?" The twins appeared, and grabbed her.

"I think I just saw myself, Harry, Hermione, and Ron! But they…we… looked older"

"What?!" Harry said looking at her incredulously. "Are you sure"

"Yes, I was in the Common Room and then there was an explosion. We…they started to cough and you, him said that you... him were…was going to kill Malfoy"

"Where are they now?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"In the Common Room" All the Gryffindor ran upstairs, along with the other houses. They reached the Fat Lady.

"You can't all be from Gryffindor." She said coldly.

Lee Jordan turned to the crowd. "Ok, everyone that's not in Gryffindor, leave now"

"Yeah! Lee's right" A sixth year cried.

"But we want to see!" A Hufflepuff said.

"LEAVE OR YOU'LL HAVE A DATE WITH MY WAND!!!!!" Fred said taking out his wand.

"SAME HERE!!!" George followed suit. They moaned and groaned as they turned and left.

"All Gryffindors? Make sure." The Fat Lady said firmly. After individually checking everyone, they were allowed in.

They entered carefully. They heard voices. Fred, who was in the front, put a finger in his lips and motioned them to be quiet.

"…believe that Malfoy did this!" Ron's voice sounded, but more deep and mature. Ron, who was next to Harry, gasped. "SSSHHHH" Fred said.

"I know what you mean." Hermione's voice was heard. But higher (in a good way) and older.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny's voice was heard, again much higher (again, in a good way).

"First we make sure where we are. Meaning: what time period." Harry's voice was heard, much deeper.

Fred motioned them out. They very quietly, left. Outside, they were dumbfounded.

"They're definitely not Dark wizards. They're the real thing." George said.

"How could this have happened?" Hermione said compelled.

"Malfoy had something to do with it, that's for sure." Fred said, crossing his arms.

"So what are going to do?" Ron said, quietly.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

"I do." They turned, surprised. Older Harry, along with the other older "versions" stood there, in front of them.

"How about, not acting as if were aliens." Older Hermione said.

"What are aliens?" Ron asked.

"Never mind. But, guessing by the height and how we look, we are in forth year. I'm I right?" Older Hermione asked the group, smiling.

"Yes." Younger Hermione said, sheepishly.

"I thought as much. Well, we are in our seventh year, except for Ginny of course, she's in her sixth year"

"So you're technically three years older?" Ron asked.

"Exactly." His older self answered.

"By the way, did the First Task already happen?" Older Harry asked.

"Yeah, but how did you get here?" Hermione asked him raisin her chin.

"Malfoy concocted this potion, he 'accidentally' sprayed it on us, and here we are!" Older Ginny said doing air quotes while saying "accidentally.

"Why don't we go inside the common room, to talk more clearly, hmm?" Hermione asked.  
Everyone agreed.

**N/A: Thanks for reading, tell me what you think ******


	2. Someone of No Imporance

**N/A: This chapter is a little more explanatory, enjoy!**

The Common Room was buzzing with excitement. Nobody knew what to say, either they were scared or, ecstatic. Hermione looked at Older Ron. He looked so mature and stunning. Older Harry looked calm and collected. Older Hermione looked conserved and relaxed, Older Ginny looked happy and couldn't sit still, or rather stand still since they were standing in front of the whole Gryffindor house was sitting in the sofas, chairs and floor. The only ones in the sofas were the twins and Lee Jordan.

"Hey, could we sit there?" Asked a first year, his friend was a little intimidated talking to a sixth year.

"No," said George, "sit in the very comfy floor; trust me it's a lot better than this ratty old couch." He and Fred nodded.

"You nasty little git. Let them sit down." Angelina Johnson said putting her hands in her hips.

"Ok, but you have to sit with me, Angie, my love." Fred said in an angelic voice.

"Not on your life, Fred Weasley." She said, a grin creeping in her lips.

"You went to Hogsmeade with me more than once. Why the sudden change of heart?" He said, slightly hurt.

"Ok, if my brother is done with the woes of his love life, can we explain ourselves?" Older Ron asked.

"No, not yet little brother." Fred said looking at Older Ron shooting daggers at him.

"I have and idea." Older Ginny said, Fred's head snapped to her.

"What?" He asked in between his teeth. Older Ginny walked to Angelina, whispered something in his ear. Then both looked at each other and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked, clearly annoyed that he was being left out.

"Nothing big brother, nothing at all." She said grinning. She winked at Angelina, who was still smiling. She turned to Older Ron, "Continue." Then she sat in the one of the only empty chairs.

"Before we do," Older Ron said walking up to third year. "Hi, could you lend your chair to Hermione?" He said smiling.

"She's already sited." He said nervously. Older Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Really? He turned to Older Hermione, "are you 'Herms'"? He asked pleasantly.

"No, but it's ok, I can stand." Older Hermione said in the same tone.

"I don't think so." Lee said. He looked at the now terrified third year, "Stand up. A lady comes before a gentleman. Didn't your dad tell you that?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Then, stand up." Older Harry said firmly.

"You guys, you're scaring him. Don't you see? Or are you too blind? It's ok, I can stand." She said smiling tenderly at him.

The third year stood up, smiling at Older Harry, "It's ok, I don't mind, anymore."

"Thank you." She went up to him and kissed him in the cheek, "you're too kind." She turned to Older Ron and Older Harry. "Unlike these bullies."

"You're welcome Herms." Older Ron said bowing, Older Harry did the same at the same time.

"Whatever." She said sitting and crossing her arms.

"Anyway, what happed was that Malfoy concocted this potion, can't tell which one 'cause then you're going to try to do it, some of you." He said looking squarely at the twins and Jordan. The threesome grinned.

"You know us too well, 'lil bro." George winked. Jordan and Fred chuckled. Everyone followed suit.

"Yes, I do. So Malfoy wanted to play a prank on us, we know this because we heard him telling his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. We tried to look for anything, but then we were walking to Hogsmeande where the teachers aren't there to reprimand them. He sprayed us with it, we realized this and just before we could do anything were where sucked in to a black hole, and landed in the common room." He finished as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"That's the whole story." Older Harry said, looking around, "any questions?"

"Yes." Hermione asked. "If it was a potion, didn't you need to drink it for it to work?"

"Yes, but this is a different type of potion. It's quite special." Her older self answered her own question. Older Ron and Older Harry grinned at each other.

"Ok, now could we get to the good stuff? Like who's going out with who in the future?" Lavender Brown said, Pervati Patil, who was sitting next her nodded in agreement.

"No, can't tell you without authorization from Dumbledore." Older Harry said chuckling.

"Can't you break the rules, like you always do?" George asked.

"Sorry, not this time." Older Ron nodded sadly. "Maybe after we talk to Dumbledore."

"Alright!" Pervati said clapping her hand enthusiastically.

"But, the second we go back to our present, you'll forget absolutely everything. So you'll only know it until we leave, and who knows when's that going to be." Older Harry said clearly and firmly, looking at the gossips of the school.

"I want to leave before the Third Task. I couldn't stand it again." Older Harry said quietly while turning his back to the group. Suddenly everyone was looking at him. His younger self couldn't help himself but do the same.

"Why? What can't you stand again? What's going to happen?" He said the last question standing up.

Still looking away, he gave a tired sigh. "Don't worry about, not yet anyway."

"No, tell me, now."

"Sorry can't. I just can't." As soon as he finished, he darted for the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Older Hermione called out, "don't leave!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just can't deal with it right now." He said, giving her his back.

"If you want to think about it alone, at least take your invisibility cloak, so that no one sees you."

"Alright, I will" He took out his wand from his inside pocket, and raised toward the boys dormitories, he flicked it, not saying anything the cloak came to him. Everyone in the room was dead silent.

Older Ron took a step closer. "We're right here, ok?"

"I know." With that he put on the cloak, though everyone noticed that he bent his knees a little, and left. The portrait opened, they could hear the Fat Lady:

"Who's there? Answer me."

"Someone of no importance." Older Harry said icily.

"Well I never!" The Fat Lady said indignantly.

Everyone stared at each other.

"We better wait for him, he's going to take his time." Older Hermione said slumping down in the chair.

**N/A: PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Bits of Information

**N/A: Well, I have FINALLY had enough time to write this. Sorry it took me so long.**

**Good news: I have a beta reader, Lucius Tarquinius he's really cool! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter, you ask? Well, if you must know, I don't! Are you _happy_ now?!**

**Seeing Double**

Older Ron stood in front of the curious Gryffindors, the other Older "Versions" were sitting behind him. 7th year Harry came back from his walk everyone was on pins and needles.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen. Here are a few things you _can't_ ask us," the older Ron said looking at everyone in the room.

"One: You cannot ask us about your love lives." As he said this he folded his left pinky with his right hand. Half the girls groaned and moaned. Lavender and Parvati leading the chorus.

"But, why?" Lavender chimed.

"_Also_," Ron continued ignoring Lavender.

Younger Hermione, from the corner of her eye, saw that her older self grinned when this happened. '_Why…?"_ She asked herself. Her older self turned to her, and looked at her surprised. _Could she…me…read my mind?_ Just as she asked herself that, the older Hermione looked at the crowd, a little shaken.

"-you cannot ask us any type of fortune telling, per se," He said firmly.

"What _can_ we ask?" George interrupted while rising a little from the couch.

"Nothing, I suppose. We will tell you as soon as Dumbledore allows us to tell you." Ron said waving his hand a little.

"And," 7th year Hermione said standing from her chair "He introduces us at dinner tonight

"Well," the older Harry said, looking at the floor, "I went to see him after I left. He looked like he expected us. Anyway, he said that we could only tell our 4thyear selves small amounts of information. Meaning what's going to happen in the next three years". He looked at 7th year Ron when he said this. Everyone held their breath; some even looked at the younger Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, the four looked dumbfounded.

"What does that mean exactly?" Angelina asked politely.

"We can tell you some bits and pieces of your lives, if we know any." 6Th year Ginny said looking at Angelina, smiling thinking to herself what surprises laid in

All the Gryffindors buzzed with excitement that afternoon. Everyone waited anxiously for dinnertime.

4th year Hermione was sitting in an empty table, reading one of the thickest books in the library. The book she was currently reading was so big that if it was put in the floor to see how long it was, it would go up to Hermione's hips.

Ron and Harry had gone to Hagrid's to tell him everything that had happened. Hermione had decided to stay behind. She suddenly realized that someone had sat down across her. She put the heavy book down, making her wrist pop.

"Ow!" She said, feeling a sharp pain, she looked up and saw that older Ron sat there chuckling lightly.

"I always told you that reading so much could be bad for your health." His voice was deep and cool, almost hypnotizing. He said it with such ease.

"Yes, well…" She was about to say something witty when he interrupted her.

"Well nothing. Anyway, I was assigned to you, so…what do you want to know?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"What? 'Assigned' to me?" She asked confused. 7th year Ron sighed.

"You see, we can't necessarily tell our own selves what's going to happen. So Dumbledore assigned us one person each: Harry to Ginny, Ginny to Harry, Hermione to me, and me to you. Do you understand?"

"I think so…" Hermione said replaying what he had just told her.

"Good," he said straightening up a bit and looking at her expectedly "Well?"

"Well, what?" She asked, and then she suddenly remembered, "Oh! Um…Will I be a prefect?"

The older Ron grinned, "Yes, and if you want to know, you are Head Girl too."

Hermione squealed while clapping her hands, making Ron laugh a little.

"Ok, I'll tell you more tonight." He said standing up. "And by the way, be careful with that book," he said looking at book in front of her.

Hermione looked at the book, she looked up and 7th year Ron had already left. She noticed that all the girls were looking at him with curious eyes, some were even giggling.

All of a sudden, a third year who was looking at Ron didn't notice the table were Hermione was sitting at, and crashed right into it. The table moved, causing the book to move and almost fall on Hermione. She instinctively moved out of the way, she heard 4th year Harry and Ron running up to her.

"Are you alright" Harry asked, Ron looked at the book on the floor, and then looked up at Hermione, who was looking at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked taken aback by her gaze.

"Your older self just told me to look out for that book, and look what happened!" She said, not taking her eyes off of Ron.

"What?" Both boys asked her.

"7th year Ron just told me to look out for that book and it almost fell on me!"

The third year that had crashed into the table looked at Hermione, ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry; I was just so taken by…" She said looking at Ron for a second and suddenly looked down at the floor. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"It's ok, at least no one got hurt." Hermione said, thinking that Ron was going to become a very handsome young man. _Not that he isn't right now,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

The third year walked away blushing profusely that she looked like she had put on too much blush.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. Clearly, they didn't know what had just happened.

"Well, are you ready for tonight? Everyone is going to be taken by complete surprise," she said and turned to walk up the girls' dormitories, leaving them confused teenagers.

**N/A: Please R/R!! I'm really not asking for much!**

**Thanks to my beta reader!**


	4. Your Confidante

**N/A: By the way, about 90 of this story is about Ron and Hermione, though there is some H/G, F/An, and G/A. **

**In my stories I decided that Ron gave Hermione a nickname, which only he is allowed to use. Technically if anyone else uses that nickname, Ron will break their necks. He probably already did that. Anyway that's my little way of showing the romance between them. Also, that way you know which one he's referring too.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Oh well, a girl can dream…**

**Seeing Double**

4th year Hermione was walking up and down the dormitory she couldn't stop thinking about the 7th year Ron. _He looks so different. Why am I obsessing about him?_ She asked herself.

Lavender and Parvati came in without Hermione realizing it.

"Hey Hermione," Lavender said, drawing Hermione out of her stupor. Hermione, startled, looked at them.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"What do you think of the older Ron and Harry?" Lavender asked surreptitiously.

"Nothing special, they look the same to me, only older of course." She said, clearly lying to herself and the girls.

"Are you sure?" Parvati asked in the same tone as Lavender.

"Yes, I am sure," Hermione said, clearly annoyed. She wanted to get away from them as much as possible.

Footsteps outside of the dormitory interrupted her thoughts.

"Can you believe that this happened? I mean, come on! Malfoy is a dirty son of-"

"GINNY!" Another voice was heard; both of the girls outside started to laugh.

Hermione clearly knew that it was the 7th year version of her. She held her breath, bracing for the inevitable meeting she would be having with…well…herself.

The door knob turned. As they came in they were laughing, but as soon as they turned towards the room they stopped right away.

All five held their breath. It reminded the 4th year Hermione of those old American western films, when two cowboys are about to draw their revolvers. _Like they say 'it straight out of a movie'._

Out of the blue, the 6th year Ginny laughed. Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Well, this is fun. Hermione why don't we go downstairs, it looks like we won't be able to talk alone here."

"You're right, Ginny, let's go," the older Hermione said turning her back on the girls. Just as she opened the door they heard someone calling.

"Herms! Are you up there?" It was the 7th year Ron.

Hermione went to the banister. "Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!" She said to Ron, who was looking very happy all of a sudden.

"Got it!" He said waving his hand to show he would wait.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "I've got to go; Ron said he was going to show me something. I think it's his birthday present to Harry."

With that she left. Ginny stood there looking at the spot where her best friend had been two seconds ago.

"I was hoping I could talk to her about-" She suddenly realized that she was about to give personal information to the girls standing there.

"Great Merlin! Oh well, I'll go look for Harry then I need to tell him about the new material that I got before that stupid Malfoy did this to us.(**I will explain in due time)**" She said walking out.

She was about to close the door when she turned to look down at the girls who had stayed planted to the floor the whole time the older girls had been there.

"By the way Lavender, Parvati, leave Hermione alone. She really doesn't want to answer your stupid questions. Oh, that reminds me. It's none of _YOUR_ business to know what she thinks about Harry or Ron. Do you see her asking you questions like that? Only very close friends are allowed to ask anyone that type of question," she said, emphasizing the last part of the statement. With that she closed the door.

Lavender and Parvati looked startled at the door then at Hermione.

She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she was too taken aback.

Without realizing it, Hermione ran out of the room.

Lavender and Parvati both looked after the fleeing figure of Hermione. They then looked at each other and sat in their respective beds not saying anything.

Hermione was running down the corridor. She didn't know where she was going. All of a sudden she crashed into someone. _God_, she thought, _who has abs like that?_ She looked up. 7th year Ron was standing there, surprised.

"I thought you were with my older self." She heard herself say.

He took her hand in concern.

She looked at the interlocking hands. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her whole body was hot as if she were standing in the middle of the Sahara Dessert.

"Oh, I already showed her what I was going to. She went off to find Ginny." He looked stern all of a sudden. "Are you ok, Hermione?"

_He didn't call me Herms._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Could I have my hands back?"

"Yeah, sure." He let go. He looked untroubled by what he had done. "You know, since I'm assigned to you, I'm technically your confidante. Like, the person you can tell anything to. Oh, and I'll completely forget the second I get back to the future, and of course you'll forget that you ever told me."

"Does that mean that the second you leave, everyone that ever knew that you were here will completely forget?"

"Yep, so you can tell me. Don't worry, I won't laugh, or tease you. I'm more mature than you think, as my younger self and older self. It's just that you and everyone else haven't seen that yet." He said it with a very honest tone.

Hermione saw how much Ron was going to change. _He's a man now, a man that knows his abilities, weaknesses and limits._

"It's ok, I'll think about it. Do you work out?" She knew that was totally random.

Ron looked at her dumbfounded for a second. Then his expression turned into a confident smile.

"A little. Why?" He said tilting his head stightly to the left.

"Just wondering." She said lowering her head and eyes a bit. "Look, I'll look for you if I need to tell you. Right now I need to figure out why I'm out of it."

"All right. Just remember that I'm here. And Harry of course." He said tenderly.

"I know. Thanks, Ron." She said giving him a soft smile.

"Your welcome. Well, I probably already took enough time from your busy life. I'll get out of your hair…for now," he said winking and giving her a lopsided grin that made her breath catch.

Hermione smiled at him. He walked away, and as he did so, his shoulder gently brushed against hers. She turned to him to see his reaction, but he kept on walking.

As he was ten feet away, he turned to see her and with a charming grin he turned again and didn't turn back.

Hermione didn't know why he had done that, but she was glad he did.

**N/A: I know, I know. So much fluff :)! Hey! I love to write romantic fics. Anyway, thanks for reading. R/R Please!**


	5. Double Trouble Times Two

**N/A: In the last chapter, I wrote that 90 of the story was going to be R/Hr. Scratch that, it's going to be 60/40. The other couple will be G/H; this chapter is about them…and R/Hr.**

**Disclaimer: The only way I will own Harry Potter is if I win the lottery, and J.K. Rowling is willing to sell him to me.**

**Seeing Double**

3rd year Ginny looked out into the courtyard. The lazy Sunday was passing slowly. Many of the Gryffindors were outside, taking advantage of the day before a new week of classes began. Ginny was gazing out one of the windows in the common room when she saw the 7th year Hermione and her older self walking towards the entrance into the castle. They were talking, and laughing, looking very much like old friends. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, could she and Hermione really grow that close in just three years? Feeling as if someone was watching her, she turned around to find that the 7th year Harry had entered the common room and was looking at her.

"Hey Ginny. Did I scare you?" he asked, taking a step closer now that he had caught her attention.

"No, not at all." She felt a burn slowly creep up to her face. She wanted to run, right then and there, but her feet stayed put.

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to tell you thanks," he said starting to smile.

"Why? What did I do?" She asked confused, pointing at herself. Harry just smiled.

"You'll know when you're supposed to. By the way, one of the things you want right now will come true, just give him time. Ok?" he said, then turned on his heel and left.

Ginny stood there for a while, trying to understand what had happened, but she was still stumped.

_**Meanwhile three years in the future…**_

A nineteen-year old Fred Weasley looked at Draco Malfoy, who returned his gaze with a look of terror. George Weasley, Fred's twin was standing to the side, his wand out.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" The pale Slytherin stuttered. He knew that the Weasley men where very capable of hurting someone when their tempers had been riled.

"Tell us, you grimy git. Where are they?" he snarled, putting pressure on the Slytherin.

"Where are who?" he asked more calmly, regaining his composure.

Fred wasn't going to fool around. George put his wand in Malfoy's forehead, causing the boy to become even paler.

"We are _not_ going to ask again. _Where are they_?" He said, emphasizing every world.

"They…they're in the past…fourth year…sixth year for you. A little after the second task…the potion was made to that specific time because-"

"You son of a bitch! You clearly set that date because soon after that, the third task happened!" George yelled, making a dent in Malfoy's forehead with his wand.

"What?" Fred said realizing what his twin had said. "Where's the potion?! Tell us or you'll be wishing you and your wretched family were dead!" Both looked like they were going to go through with Fred's statement.

"It's right there!" Malfoy pointed to the sink in the dungeon classroom. There was a vial; its liquid was a majestic blue. There was enough for at least three people to drink it.

George went to the sink, Fred taking his wand out for the absence of his brother's. George came back with the vial.

"What are we going to do?" George said, looking down at Malfoy with disgust.

"Send a signal for Hagrid. We need him and the Order to take care of this creep," Fred said, looking at his twin then at the vial in his hand.

"So we're taking a little trip?" George asked, smiling.

"Right you are Forge?" **(Reference to HPSS. For those who forgot, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_).**

_**Back to the Past…**_

Two 6th years, Fred and George Weasley to be exact, were sitting in the sofas of the Common Room, minding their own business.

"Hey, Fred, wouldn't it be weird if our older selves came here?" asked George, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his neck.

"Sure would. It'd be cool though. I'm guessing we'd be nineteen going on twenty."

"Yep, but I guess we're dreaming," Fred said with a heavy sigh.

**Thanks for reading, please review. Pretty Please? )**

**Thanks to my beta reader, Lucius Tarquinius**


	6. Fireworks and More Fireworks

**N/A: So, nineteen-year old Fred and George are here!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (clears throat). Anyway, they will be known as Older Fred and George. If you don't like it, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter, I wish though. (sigh).**

Fred Weasley was standing by the marble staircase, his twin brother George was taking a shower. As such, the lonely twin had nothing to do. The whole school was outside, up on a nearby hill **(came up with it, just now)**; they were enjoying a fireworks display, courtesy of the Ministry of Magic. **(I needed a reason for the entire school to be outside. Since nothing really happened before the Second Task, I made this up, duh.)**

7th year Ron, Hermione, Harry and 6th year Ginny had been introduced at dinner. All of the Gryffindors clapped with a huge amount of enthusiasm. The Ravenclaws and Hupplepuffs had also clapped, welcoming them. The Slytherins, on the other hand, looked completely taken aback.

Fred had seen Malfoy's face when he saw the older Harry, who looked confident and had sported a coy grin when he looked at Malfoy's reaction. Older Ron also had a very confident grin, while Ginny and Hermione both just smiled at the crowed. The Dumstrang boys and Beauxbatons girls looked admiringly at both young men.

Doumbledore had explained all of the minor details. Saying that a mistake in their Potions class had caused them to be here. When he said this, Snape's eyebrows rose, making it clear that he did not believe the story and that it was more likely a mistake on their part, rather than his. All the same, everyone in the room turned to look at him. For a second, Fred could have sworn that McGonagall looked happy that they were here, in the past. Hagrid looked at them with admiration and surprise, while Filch, as always, didn't look happy at all. Mad Eye Moody didn't look affected in any way, though when he saw them for the first time, a brief moment of shock had crossed his scarred face. When Moody's gaze strayed over to Harry, Fred was sure he saw a flicker of fear return to his good eye, though he couldn't be sure. **(Hmmm. Wonder why…)**

_Who cares if they like it or not? It's not their fault they're here_, he thought, as he and the rest of the school went outside to the lawn. In the middle of the show Fred, Lee and George had been throwing snowballs at each other. George, being the one that actually got hit, decided to go inside and shower. Fred didn't want to be outside. _Though, it was a perfect opportunity to be alone with Angelina…,_ he thought as he went inside with his brother. George had said that he would be out in fifteen minutes and to wait for him by the Staircase, unless he wanted to go back to the show. If that were the case, they would see each other later.

"This is _so_ boring!" Fred said, pulling his hair in frustration. A couple of fourth year Hufflepuff girls, who were passing by, looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"It's the latest craze in Bath **(For those who don't know, that's a city in England)**. Pulling your hair and yelling in frustration…," he chuckled, trying to make a joke out of it. The Hupplepuffs giggled and kept walking, whispering to each other.

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

Startled, Fred turned towards the top of the staircase, quickly making it to the top in a few seconds.

_That's the same sound that rang out when the guys from the future got here,_ Fred thought, as he raced to the Common Room.

"What happened?!" Fred said, out of breath, when he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was with her friend Violet. They didn't look too somber at the moment.

"I dunno (hick)… somesink just…(hick) vent…(hick) boom!!" She said expanding her arms up in the air when she made the explosion noise. She and Violet began to laugh uncontrollably. They soon fell backwards, continuing their laughter.

"Oh, God!" he said, giving the password and going into the common room.

He instantly thought that he was in two places at once. He saw his older self in the couch, and George on the floor face down.

"Merlin's beard! Now, that hurt!" George said lifting himself from the floor.

"No kidding! I wonder if they got hurt when they landed," the older Fred said, rubbing his forehead.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Older George said, standing up.

The older Fred sighed, while his brother looked at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at his twin with a worried expression.

"I can't believe it! I forgot! I forgot I had a date with Angelina!" he said, hitting his forehead again.

6th year Fred gasped when he heard this. His older self looked at the entrance hole.

Older George looked followed his brother's gaze. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Older Fred grinned. "Hello, what are you doing there?"

Fred stepped out, "You should know, you're me," he said smiling.

"Where are they?" Older George asked.

"Fireworks show." 6th year George said simply.

Their counterparts looked at each other, knowingly. Older Fred gave a heavy sigh.

"Should we do something about it?" Older George said, apparently forgetting his younger counterpart and his twin being there.

"I want to scare Angelina." Older Fred said, devilishly. Older George chuckled.

"I wonder what Alicia would do if I appeared all of a sudden?" He said with a childish grin, while rubbing his chin.

"I know. Let's go down right now." Fred said; bring their older counterparts to pay attention to them again.

"This is going to be _so _cool!" George said drying his hair with his wand.

**Five minutes later…**

7th year Hermione, Harry, Ron and 6th year Ginny were sitting next to the Gryffindors enjoying the show. The red dragon was disappearing, and then a bright blue stereotypical mermaid appeared with a bang. Everyone laughed because they had been startled by it.

Angelina Johnson was sitting next to Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. They laughed and watched the fireworks in delight.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Alicia said, almost having to scream it because a bright green hippogriff. **(I forgot how to spell it. Sorry!)**

Angelina was going to say something but she felt someone sat next to her. She turned and she was about to scream. She felt a breeze pass by her. She didn't realize that Older Fred had magiked their surroundings. Older Fred put his hand over her mouth before she could say anything.

"Shh." He said while looking around if anyone had been disturbed. Alicia turned to where Angelina was and looked confused.

"Hey, where did Angelina go?" She asked Katie.

Katie looked around too. She shrugged, "Maybe she needed to go to the loo."

"She would have said something." Alicia said not buying it. She didn't see that Older George was standing three feet from her and was about to the same thing. **(I'll get to them later…let's focus on F/An)**

Older Fred smiled triumphantly at what he had done. He had put a magical barrier that expanded ten feet, the people inside where invisible for ten minutes. The longer the range the longer the time span. **(No such thing, I know, I know…)**

"What the_ hell_-?!" Angelina said stopping short realizing that Fred was older. "Oh. My. God!" She said her eyes expanding.

"Hey, Love." Fred said, coolly. Angelina was speechless. "Well?" He asked confidently.

"You're…" She said trying to process what was happening.

"You know, I just realized. I want everyone to see this. Even my little brother and sister." He took out his wand and pointed it at the Gryffindor section in the hill. He had done the same thing only Gryffindor House was going to be in the "bubble".

"Hey everyone!" Older Fred said, everyone looked at him.

"FRED?!" 7th year Ron said standing up, his three travel companions' mouths hanged opened.

"Yep, little brother! George is here too, though," he said looking behind him, "I don't necessarily know where he is."

"What-" 6th year Ginny was about to say something but Fred cut her off.

"Angelina, please stand up." **(That reminds me of "Will the Real Slim Shady Please Stand Up". Hahaha. Sorry, back to the story…)**

Angelina stood up hesitantly. 6th year Fred and George looked at each other in the crowd and then looked at Fred's counterpart with glee and suspense.

"Ron, do you remember when you and your ex were together?" Older Fred said looking at 7th year Ron.

"Yeah." 7th year Ron said slowly, while trying to figure out what his older brother was going to do.

"Do you remember the intense snogging you had?"

7th year Ron stayed cool, clearly not shaken by his older brother telling everyone his private life.

4th year Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Ron's going to have a girlfriend? Who could it be?_ She felt a pang of jealousy and pain all at the same time. 7th year Hermione didn't look too happy either.

"Well, you're not the only one that can snog like that." Without another word, Older Fred took the surprised Angelina and kissed her with an intense passion.

Everyone gasped. Fred laughed and George followed suit. 7th year Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed. 6th year Ginny smiled confidently.

After a minute Older Fred let go of a _very_ dazed Angelina. She was still in shock; she stared at Older Fred, while he looked at 7th year Ron.

"What did I tell you? You're not the only Weasley that can leave a girl speechless."

"Why are you doing this?" 7th year Ron asked quietly, not leaving his brother's eyes.

"Why? I have _no _idea." He said laughing. Everyone laughed too. 7th year Ron smiled and looked at his sister next to him.

"Our blood line is full of idiots." Ginny said laughing.

"Hey!" Older Fred said, laughing too.

Soon after, Alicia and Older George appeared. She looked like she'd she had just received the most wonderful birthday present ever. She wouldn't tell Katie, or the still dazed Angelina what had happened between her and Older George.

The fireworks display ended soon after. Dumbledore introduced the Older Weasley Twins, and everyone said that the next couple of weeks were going to be very memorable.

**Sooo, what you think? Don't forget to Review, please! I know it was long, I'm sorry, it'll be shorter next time. But due to some circumstances, it'll be some time before I update. Sorry!**


	7. I Fell in Love with a Mad Woman

**N/A: Hey! What's up?! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but by computer was down for a week! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! One more thing, I'm going to write each chapter from a different POV. This time it's Angelina Johnson.**

Angelina Johnson was walking down the corridor. She didn't see anyone coming either way, which scared her a bit. The night was cool and calm so she decided to go out and take in some fresh air. The whole school was quiet and by now fast asleep. Or so Angelina thought…

_**Older Twins' POV**_

Older Fred and Older George were walking down the empty corridor, they had told the future Gryffindors to meet them in the Quidditch field to talk about what was happening in the future. **(N/A: since the younger Fred and George aren't there, they are back to Fred and George)**

"So what exactly are we going to tell them?" Fred asked his brother.

"Well, we'll tell them everything. Harry is the one that needs the truth more than anyone." George said seriously.

"You have a point. Oh, well, nothing's really happened. I mean they have hints as to where some Death Eaters are, and they're looking at some places where You-Know-Who might be. That's it." Fred said turning a corner, avoiding a door that would jump at you if you walked too close to it.

George heard

George grabbed his arm and looked down the corridor they had just walked by.

"What's the matter?" Fred said looking at George. The latter taking his wand out.

"Shhh I heard something." He said whispering, he walked down the quiet corridor.

_**Angelina POV**_

Angelina had seen Fred and George come down one of the small staircases. She was curious of what the older twins were up too. _Not only that, but I want to see how Fred is when he's with his brother. You never know, maybe he's hiding something nobody knows._

She walked a good thirty feet behind them, then without realizing it she walking into close to the door that jumped at a passerby.

She heard the twins talking in hushed tones. _Great! Now they're going to find me!_ She thought smacking herself in the forehead. She hid behind a nearby pillar.

"I could have sworn I heard something." Older George walked near the pillar where Angelina was hiding.

"Bro, it's late. You and I have been through something people don't usually go through in their lives. Come on, they're probably all ready waiting for us. George, let's _go._" Fred said, sounding impatiently.

"Alright, let's go." George said putting his wand away. Fred stayed a little behind his brother.

Fred looked at the pillar nearby. Angelina moved a little to the middle of the pillar. Fred walked up to the pillar.

"Fred, are you coming?" George said a couple feet away. Fred turned to George startled; it's as if he had woken from a trance.

"I'll be right there, don't worry." Fred said coming back to his senses.

"Alright, catch up to me when you're done with whatever you're doing, or looking for." George said trying to figure out what his brother was doing.

"Got it. See you." He said, while his brother turned and walked away.

"Angelina, I know you're there. I saw you hid behind the pillar." Fred said whispering, Angelina could hear Fred's mirth.

Angelina slowly came out of her hiding place. She felt like she had broken the rules and one of her parents was going to punish her.

"Well, what has Angel done know?" Fred said taking a step closer. Angelina looked at Fred, surprised.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, trying to make it look like she didn't care that he had called her "Angel".

"Angel. Did you know that your name means "Angelic woman" in Spanish?" Fred asked, trying to make conversation. **(I know the literal meaning because I'm Hispanic, plus it's pretty obvious)**.

"Kind of. I knew it meant Angel, but not angelic woman." She said coolly.

"Well know you know. So what has Angel done know?" He asked still talking to her in third person.

"Nothing, she's just minding her own business." She said. "Well, got to go!" She said running up the corridor, leaving Fred in the corridor. She heard him running after her.

"Angelina, where are you going?!" He yelled. She looked back and there he was, running after her.

"I have to go to bed, I'm exhausted. I don't even know why I followed you and George!" She yelled back, still running away from Fred.

"Angelina! Come on! Slow down!" Fred said.

"No, I'll only stop if you catch me or I end up in my bed!" She yelled.

"You asked for it!" Fred said running faster.

Angelina didn't know how it happened, but next thing she knew she was on the floor, Fred on top of her.

"Merlin! I feel in love with a mad woman!" Fred said lifting his head to the ceiling.

"What did you just say?" Angelina said between breaths of much needed air.

"I. Fell. In. Love. With. A. Mad. woman!" Fred said looking at her, also taking deep breaths.

"Oh my God!" Angelina said taken by complete surprise.

"Oh, come on! Angelina, is it really a surprise?" Fred said, impatiently.

"It's not everyday the older self of a bloke who is always running after you tells you that he's in love with you!" She said defensively.

"It doesn't matter, come on. Go to bed, I'll explain tomorrow. I have to go." He said getting up, and helping her up. He looked at her and gave her a strained smile, he gave her a tender peck on the lips and left.

Angelina couldn't believe it, she stood there trying to sort everything out for ten minutes before realizing that it was late and she needed to sleep.

Later that night, she dreamt of younger Fred and older Fred fusing into one, and she and him walking in a field of bluebells** (a type of flower, that obviously is a flower that is blue and it looks like a bell, kind of.)** and magnolias.

**N/A: So, what did you think? If it was too much fluff, I'm sorry. I'm in a romantic state right now, I just finished watching A Walk To Remember, it's such a good movie!**

**Thanks to my beta reader, Lucius Tarquinius!**


	8. The Second Floor Broom Cupboard

**N/A: ok. So I took forever to update. I've been busy, so shut up. The 7****th**** book is really good, exactly what I expected, except for some minor things; but I'm not going to spoil them for those who haven't read the book.**

4th year Hermione stood at the door of the girl's dormitory. She waited for the older selves to come back. After all they had left in quite a hurry, and the older twins left ten minutes after. _It's already 11:30 p.m_ She thought, wrapping her arms around herself. The fire had long since died and the embers were slowly dying. Just as she was going to go back, she heard a noise coming from the portrait hole. She ducked down, and listened.

"…kidding? No WAY!!"

Hermione recognized the voice, it was Older Ginny. She seemed to be looking back at someone. And that someone was Harry and the others. The Older Twins smiled knowingly.

"Yes way. They're going out." Older Fred said smiling. Older George looked at them with the same knowing smile. Older Ginny just looked at them confused. Unlike her, Older Ron, Hermione and Harry walked towards the sofas and chairs. Older Ron walked up to the already black fireplace, took out his wand and lit a fire. It instantly lit up the room. 4th year Hermione ducked down a little more, her shadow against the wall would give her away. She noticed that her older self looked up in her direction, Older Hermione then turned to the group.

"Why are you so shocked, Ginny?" Harry said flopping down into one of the sofas, his long legs dangling from the sofa arm. He put his right arm behind his neck and looked at her for her answer.

"Well," Ginny said turning completely around and following the twins in to the Common Room. "I never really thought of all people, they would start dating." She said sitting across Harry, and next to Hermione.

"Yeah," George said looking at Ron, and smiling. "It's like saying Hermione and Ron snogging each other senseless-"Ron looked at him with alarm. Hermione looked at George dumbfounded.

"Yeah, snogging each other senseless in the broom cupboard in the second floor." Ron and Hermione looked at Fred instantly. Ron looked mad; Hermione looked at them and suddenly looked down at the floor speechless.

Harry began to laugh uncontrollably, while Ginny was trying very hard to not do the same, she finally gave in. Harry and Ginny couldn't stop laughing; they looked at each other which made them laugh even harder.

Suddenly, Harry stood up and looked at everyone in the room, he give a satisfied sigh, "Well, this sure has been an eventful night, now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." He leaves the Common Room. Ginny stood up also and wiped her eyes.

"Well, that's one way to put how unlikely I thought that those two would get together." She looked at the grandfather clock in the wall. "Wow, it's already quarter to eleven. Got to go and get my beauty sleep." She says walking the same way as Harry, "Bye everyone!" She said waving her hand while walking away.

Fred and George also stood up. "Well, we also have to get our beauty sleep, don't we Fred?" George asked Fred. The latter looked at his twin and gave him a hearty slap in the back, "Quite right, you are dear brother. Well, good night." He said to Ron and Hermione, who were still looking at them unbelievingly. "Yeah, don't let us catch you in the second floor broom cupboard." George said laughing. The twins left the rooted Ron and Hermione.

Ron, having no idea what to say, he stood up to leave. Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, wait." She said, in a very delicate tone, Ron turned around and looked at her with a blank look on his face. "Would you ever do that?" Ron looked at her god smacked.

Younger Hermione gave a small gasp; she instantly put her hand against her lips. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" The only word his mouth was capable of pronouncing. Older Hermione still looked at the floor. "You heard me." She said.

"Hermione…what are you talking about?" He said taking a hesitant step towards her.

She finally looked at him as she stood up. Then she unexpectedly looked in the direction of her younger self, younger Hermione didn't know what to do. Then, she walked up to him a little more confidently than him. He stared at her.

In a completely different tone, she said "You know what? Forget it. _I_ don't even know what I'm talking about." She gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I also need to get some sleep. Well good night, Ron." With that she walked past him and walked out of the room.

Older Ron looked at the spot where Hermione had been standing a second before, then turned towards the portrait hole. He have a quiet chuckle.

"I wish you would have finished what you started, then I would have done what I've wanted to do for three years now." He stood there for a minute, and then left the room, leaving younger Hermione alone.

"What did Ron mean by that?"

"What are you talking about?" 4th year Ron said from the entrance of the boys' dormitories. Younger Hermione looked at him startled.

"Well?" He said looking at her expectedly.

"Err…Nothing. I had a dream where you said something to me and I didn't understand what you meant." That's all." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Wait you have dreams about me?" Ron said sheepishly, cocking his head a little to the side.

"Ron I have to go to sleep." She said hurriedly and ran to her room, leaving younger Ron by himself, just like her older self had done with his older self.

Ron stood there a little while and walked back to his room. Before he opened the main entrance to the boys' dormitories, his hand on the knob, he turned toward the girls' dormitories and smiled.

As Ron left upstairs, the fire that his older self had lit died slowly into the night.

**N/A: So what do you think? Again, I'm sorry it took so long. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. I Love Her

**N/A: Hey what's up, again? Thanks for the ppl that reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next one. Hope you like it. And I forgot to disclaim in the last chapter, so I'm disclaiming for both.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. WAIT… THAT'S A LIE. I DO OWN THE DVDS, AND SOME OTHER HARRY POTTER MERCHADISE, OTHER THAN THAT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. UNFORTUNATLY….**

7Th year Hermione was sitting in the Common Room floor by the fireplace. She was looking for something in a big photography book. 4th year Hermione, Ron and Harry, along with 6th year Fred and George were looking at her questionably. They were all trying to see the photos that were in the book. Just as Fred was going to talk to Older Hermione, Older Ron walking in going towards her. Fred stopped and returned to his laughing friends.

"Oh shut up." He said sitting back down in the tables that the lot were sitting at.

"Hey Fred, take out one of the Extendable Ears," George said smiling. "I want to hear what they're saying."

"Ok." Fred took out a set of Ears and chucked them near where Hermione was sitting. He then took out his wand and made the Ears a little bigger so that everyone could here. Everyone inched closer to hear their conversation.

They could hear Ron's deep voice on their end. Simultaneously Younger Ron twitched nervously... Younger Hermione looked at him for a second quizzically but thought better of it and turned to the Ear to listen in on the conversation.

"…you looking at?" Older Ron asked Older Hermione as he looked over her shoulder. Nobody else noticed except Younger Hermione that her older self stiffened a little at the closeness of Older Ron.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione answered. "Just looking at some pictures of you and Harry from last year." She said quietly.

Ron sat next to her, George gave Younger Hermione little wink. While Fred looked at Harry knowingly, and Harry smiled at in return.

"Oh, really? Why?" He asked taking the album from her. "I remember this day, she wouldn't leave me alone." He said pointing at a picture in the right side of the album.

"She never did leave you alone. Especially if I was near you." Hermione said icily.

Ron gave her a side glace and looked back while turning the page. "She was jealous." He said simply, still looking at the album.

"Jealous? Of _me_?" She said incuriously, pointing at herself. Ron looked up again, this time closing the book.

"Yes. Jealous of _you_" He put the book beside him. "Herms," Younger Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _He called me "Hermes" again._ She thought, smiling to herself. "Think about it, who, beside Harry, has always been there for me? Who else knows me like the back of their hand? Who else knows what I've been though with them? Who else have I shared my fears, my dreams, and most importantly, my deepest secrets?" He said as he looked at Hermione of an answer.

Hermione looked at Ron resiliently, she very quietly answered: "Me." Ron took the album again, with an air of "_And_-_the-case-is-closed_". Hermione looked at Ron quietly, and then stood up. Ron looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked, somewhat hurt.

"I'll be back." With that she left, her semi straight hair following behind her. Ron looked at her go; Fred pulled the Ear back to them. At the same time Ron stood up and looked in their direction.

"Seriously, I knew you were there all the time." He said looking at Fred, who had stopped midway surprised that Ron had noticed. He turned on his heels and walked away.

"How did he know?" Fred said looking back at the group, hands still on the string.

"I have a theory." Younger Hermione said, everyone looked at her as if for the first time. "I think that they can see through us, their younger selves, but we can't do the same thing to them." Hermione said as a-matter-of-factly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain later." She said standing up and leaving toward the girls' dormitories. The twins looked at each other and walked away, saying they had to finish some unfinished business. Ron left to take a shower, leaving Harry alone. He looked toward the window thinking about how he hadn't spoken to his older self since he got here.

Harry stood up and walked to the window close to him and saw something that took him by complete surprise.

His older self was sitting in the far side of the lake with 6th year Ginny. They were laughing and 7th year Harry came closer toward her and kissed her on the lips.

Harry took a step backwards, he was astounded at what he had just seen. _Did I imagine it? No. No I didn't. I…we…they…_

Harry ran from the Common Room and into the lake. He had to see this up close, he just couldn't believe it. He and Ginny? What would Ron think? What would the twins think? What would Hermione think?

He got to the spot, but hid behind a lone oak tree. The were still there, he listened in.

"Oh come on. You missed me and you know it." Harry heard 6th year Ginny say.

"No I didn't…oh what the hell. Yes I did. I missed you so much, you have no idea." 7th year Harry said kissing Ginny again.

Ginny stood up and said "I gotta go."

"Why?" Older Harry said sadly.

"Tell you later." With that she left.

As she walked away, Harry came from his hiding place. Older Harry didn't look back to see who had just appeared.

"I love her." He said, still looked in the direction of Ginny. Harry stared at him.

"What?"

"Yeah. I know." He said finally standing up. He turned toward his younger self.

"Don't try to stop it, just let it happen. Trust me, it'll be easier." He gave him a knowing smile and left the same way Ginny had left.

Harry stood there, rooted. He was trying to figure what had just happened. He decided to talk to Ginny next time he saw her. No body would find it weird, because after all everyone knew that 6th year Ginny was assigned to him. _Yeah. That's what I'll do._

**N/A: Well I'm done with this chapter. What did you think? R/R!!!!!!!!!**


	10. I'll Be There Every Step of the Way

**N/A: So here I am again. Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter. Oh well… I'll I really own is the rights to the movies… Hold on… I DON'T!!!!!!!!! Runs out the room crying... Hahahaha.**

Older Ginny was sitting in the back of her Defense Against the Dark Arts; the problem was that she had already lived through this three years previous. She let out a bored sigh.

Moody was explaining how the "Dark Lord" had tortured Muggles and Wizards just because he felt like it. Just as he was freaking out a friend of Ginny's, the bell rang.

_Oh Thank Merlin_. She thought as she gathered her things. She saw her younger self looking at her from the corner of her eye, Ginny smiled at her left.

As she walked out the room into the throng of students, who were terrified of her or wanted really badly to be friends with her, came out of their respective classrooms. She reached into her schoolbag when she crashed into someone. As she gathered her stuff on the floor she looked up to find the emerald green eyes that she for so long had fallen for. The thing was that it was 4th year Harry. She smiled at him weakly, she looked up and 4th year Ron and Hermione were standing next to them looking down in surprise.

Ginny, finally getting her stuff together said, "Hey you guys. How are you?"

Ron answered, "Fine thanks. Where are you coming from?"

"Oh, um…" She said looking at Harry, who didn't take his eyes from her, then she looked back at Ron to answer his question. "D.A.D.A." She said laughing nervously.

"Oh, really? How was class?" Harry said conversationally, Ginny's eyes lasered in on Harry.

"Fine, although it was pretty stupid. Cro...Moody was rambling about You-Know-Who." She said waving her hand faintly.

"Oh? Really?" Hermione asked. "You know, he's been doing that a lot recently." She said to no one in particular.

"Yeah. It kind of sounds like he's in love with You-Know-Who." Ron said laughing.

"Ron, that's not funny." Hermione snapped, Ron glared at her.

"Yeah, I got to go now. I need to talk to Hermione. I mean your older self. Ha ha. ha."

"Ok, bye." Hermione waved walking away, Ron walking next to her and smiling good bye. Harry though stayed behind making it look like he was checking he had all of his things together.

"I'll catch up in a second." He said looking toward his waiting friends. Ron nodded and Hermione smiled, they both walked away.

Harry finally looked up after a while; Ginny didn't know what to do.

"Ginny, listen, could you meet me in the Common Room at 1:30 a.m.? Everyone will be asleep by then."

Ginny was taken aback by his request, but agreed. "Sure Harry and I assume you don't want me to be there with anyone, right?"

"Yes. Look, I need to ask you something rather important, so please don't skip out." He said starting to walk away.

"Yeah, I won't. I promise." She said smiling, Harry then ran down the corridor toward his next class.

As Ginny walked away she ran into someone else, Viktor Krum.

"I am very sorry." He said taking a step back.

"It's alright. Krum right?" She said acting as if she didn't' know who she was.

"Yes, you are one of the people that came from the future, correct?" He said with his Eastern European accent.

"Yes. My name is Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley's sister." She said introducing herself. She knew that he would know who Ron was because of Hermione.

"Ron Weasley's sister? As in Ron Weasley Harry Potter's best friend? Not to mention Hermione's friend, who she speaks of nonstop?" He said curiously.

Ginny sensed a touch of iciness in his voice, but said brightly, "The very one.

"Sorry, but shouldn't you be in class?" He asked looking down the almost empty corridor.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw a couple of the loitering students walking rather slowly, and then she looked back at him. "Actually, the Older Gryffidors don't have to go to class. They can, but it's their choice."

"Really? Err… Is Hermione in your sleeping quarters?

"I wouldn't know. I have been in my 3rd year classes, _they're_ probably there." She said emphasizing the word _they're_. "Well, I have to go; I have to go check something."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said stepping to the side to let her pass. "I didn't not mean to hold you up."

"It's alright, well nice to have met you." _Even though I already did last year at Bill's wedding._

The night came and at around 12:50 a.m. Ginny had already sneaked into the Common Room **(If you're wondering, they sleep in the Room of Requirement)**. She had borrowed 7th year Harry's Cloak, because even though they were from the future, they were not immune to getting reprimanded for braking the rules.

Older Fred and George had figured that one out the hard way. They had tried to trick Malfoy and his goons to eat one of the WWW's new products **(from the future)** that would turn them into various different animals from the jungle who puked until they passed out. They called it _Ployma _**(I'm not really creative when it comes to this kind of thing. But the name I got from Polyjuice Potion and the word**_** animal)**_. Needless to say they were found out and they took 5 points from Gryffindor. The House didn't mind because they were happy to get WWW merchandise from the future.

Ginny sat in one of the big armchairs when she saw Harry coming down from the Common Room.

"Thanks for coming Ginny." Harry said taking the final step down the staircase. He walked towards her, who had stood up when he had announced himself. He motioned her to sit down, while he sat in the armchair next to hers. She sat down and waited for him, he didn't speak right away. He looked at the black embers that once were a roaring fire.

Ginny took out her wand and lit them with a swift wave of her wand. Harry blinked because of the sudden bright light in the room. The warmth of the fire was felt around the room right away.

"Look Ginny, I saw what happened yesterday at the lake." He said, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully.

Ginny understood instantly. "I see, and it disturbs you?"

"No, that's not how I feel." He said weakly. "Ginny how did it start?"

"I don't know. You just came at me and kissed me in the middle of the Common Room last year." She said looking at the small inferno in front of them.

"I did WHAT?" He said astounded.

"Yeah. You did, you're a really good kisser you know." She said grinning and looking at him at the same time.

It was both the red and orange from the fire or he was blushing profusely. Ginny gave a heavy sigh.

"Harry, I love him, you. I'm sorry to tell you this but it just happened. He didn't plan this, I didn't plan this. You and I belong together. I know that you're interested in Cho, for now. But you will see me for who I am in two years, and hopefully you won't regret it. Although personally I don't think you will."

Harry just stared at the fire, unable what to say to her speech. He, too, gave out a sigh.

"Ginny, I never made fun of you fancying me, nor do I intend to. But answer me this: is Ron going to take this ok?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes and no. He's going to be ok with it, but it's going to bother him just a tiny little bit. But he'll get over it." She said, not believing that after her heart-felt speech he would ask such a question.

"Oh, ok. Well thanks for being so honest with me." He said standing up.

"Harry, don't tell anyone…although Hermione wouldn't be a bad choice as who to tell if you need to talk to anyone. She'll understand."

"Right, Hermione." He said clearly taking it in. "Well good night."

"Good night, Harry." She said quietly. Harry walked up the staircase into the boys' dormitories; while Ginny looked at him go. "I don't care that you might think that I'm not for you because I know that eventually you'll find me." She said whispering sweetly, still looking at the closed door.

Ginny didn't know how long she stayed there looking at the fire, nor did she care. All she knew was that Harry needed her and she was going to be with him every step of the way.

**N/A: So what you think? Too much fluff? Well tell me! R/R!!!**


	11. A Ginny Weasley Original

**N/A: So here I am again. So the point of this chapter is that I just wanted to spice things up with the Yule Ball and I wanted to go back to my original idea. So here it this is going to be an extremely small chapter, it's kinda like a taste of what I have up my sleeve. (giggles).**

7th year Hermione looked at the wardrobe in front of her. It was an amazing beech wood with carvings of the Gryffindor lion all over it. She walked up to the it and opened it to reveal her clothes. Her school uniforms on one side everything else afterwards. She searched in the regular clothes section for nothing in particular.

_Merlin, I didn't ask the Room to bring the replica of the new dress I bought for the twins' wedding._ **(Ok. So I promised my self I wouldn't bring it up, but the only thing I hated about HD was that Fred died. He was one of my favorite characters, and I can't believe that he's gone. So in this story, he's not dead, nor is he going to die anytime soon. And yes, they are going to get married the December of 1997). **_Oh well, I'll just save that for the actual wedding._

"Hermione," It was Ginny, Hermione turned to the very happy Weasley.

"Hey, Ginny. Why are you so excited?" She asked coming closer to her.

"Harry finally gave me the material." **(Go to ch. 4 for a hint that I gave back then, it's an a/n)**. "Remember he promised it to me before we came here. But since he was here and the material staid over there he had to conjure it with Dumbledore's permission. So here it is!" She took two small squares of cloth out from her robes' pocket, put them in Hermione's bed. Then she took out her wand and waved it loosely and the little squares got bigger into their normal size. The huge cloth drifted a few inches from the bed and rolled itself into the wooden sticks and carefully laid themselves down again. The material was stunningly beautiful.

One was ice blue with little white Japanese-style flowers and the other was a ivy green with tiny forest green vines wrapped around the cloth making it look like they were real vines. She loved both, but she personally preferred the blue cloth, she looked at Ginny, who was beaming from cheek to cheek.

"What do you think?" She asked breathlessly. Hermione's smile turned into a childish giggle.

"They're amazing, absolutely amazing." She said every word with rising excitement. "But what are you going to do with them?"

"Well originally, they were for a whatever ocation. But since the Yule Ball is coming, I'm going to use it to make our gowns. They're not going to be dresses like everyone else is wearing, these are going to be _Ginny Weasley_ originals.**( In the story, Ginny isn't a designer, per se, but more of a girl that loves to play with clothes and designs. She just does it as a hobby.)** "The blue is your and the green is mine, green goes best with me because of my hair and blue goes perfectly with you because of the shape of your face and your bone structure."

"Thanks, I love it." She said motioning to the blue cloth. "Did Harry pay for all this?"

"No. I did, I just asked him to fetch it for me in the present, but, again, Dumbledore did something to get it back. Harry said that he, Dumbledore, used a memory charm to erase the method he used."

"Why would he do that? Doesn't Dumbledore want us to go to our time frame?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"I think he wants to "study" us I guess. He wants us to tell him everything that we know of, he told Harry and Ron, when they went to see him.

"I wonder why." Hermione said looking out the window. Ginny shrugged it off.

"I don't care at this point in time." She said while walking up to the material in the bed. "I'm going to go work on this." She said leaving. "By the way, you have no say in the style of the gown, I'm going to make sure that you're the belle of the ball."

This brought back Hermione from her stupor, "What?"

Ginny was already gone, no one really knew where she had made her headquarters so no one really knew where to look for her when she went there, except for Harry. Ron didn't like the idea of this, but he knew that Harry wouldn't go that far, Hermione on the other hand knew exactly what happened in that room when Harry was there, but she didn't want Ron to kill Harry.

_Oh well, I guess I'm going have to wait…_ She thought reluctantly.

**N/A: So what do you think? Tell me!**


	12. Stumped and Inspired

**N/A: This chapter is kind of the rising action from the Older Gryffindor' POV. Hope you like it. HAPPY 19th Birthday to Rupert Grint!!!!**

Older Ginny was sitting in front of Hermione's body double. She didn't know where to start. _I'm stumped._

**Flashback**

"Ginny! Come on! Tell me!" Hermione said while she spread her arms wide. Ginny was measuring her arms and body for the gown she was designing. While they stood there in the center of the Common Room, Ron and Harry walked in smiling.

"Hey ladies." Harry said coming from behind Ginny and giving her a peck in the cheek.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since last night. Where were you two?" Ginny said looking sideways at Harry.

"Places, and could you not do this while I'm here?" Ron said looking at his sister and best friend. Harry let go of Ginny, Ginny didn't look really happy.

"Ron get over it, please?" She said, not hiding her anger.

"It's ok, Ginny. I would feel the same way if it was Hermione." Harry said laughing. Ron looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"Ron, I love Hermione as a sister. I would feel just as protective as you do with Ginny." He said smiling, his eyes gleaming for some weird reason.

Ron looked at his with a look of "I get it", and smiled coyly at no one in particular.

"Well, now that we have established that Harry loves me and would kill who ever came close to me, could we get back to the fact that Ginny won't tell me how my gown is going to look like, Ginny." She said looking at Ginny fiercely at the last part of her sentence.

Ginny, who had dropped the measuring tape when Harry had come in, reached for it and started to measure Hermione again.

"Arms up please." She said while a notepad and quill levitated themselves next to her and stood at the ready. "Ok, upper body: 29, 27, and 30. Hips and lower body: 31, 28, and 34."

"Ginny, please just tell me. Is it going to be strapless, A-line, corset, what?" Hermione said stomping her foot, she was loosing her patience.

"Hermione calm down, don't worry, trust me I know what I'm doing." She said giving her a reassuring smile.

**End of Flashback**

_I do have an idea of what I want this dress to look like, but it was to go in the way Hermione would want it to go._

Then the vision hit her like a bludger hitting her in the back of the head during a Quidditch match.

She stood up instantly and started working.

**(Change of POV)**

Younger Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror the Yule Ball was in three days. She couldn't believe that she was going with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball let alone that he asked her to go with her.

She wanted to go with Ron, but he hadn't asked her so she had to face it, Ron wasn't mature enough to understand or even see how she felt about him.

Just then she heard a noise down stairs she walked out to see what was going on. She got the banister when she heard Older Ron's and Harry's voices:

"So are you going to ask her to go with you?"

"Yeah, I didn't do it last time, might as well do it now. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, same here. Do you let me take her?"

"Of course after all you are dating her."

"Thanks. Although I don't want people to know yet, imagine if the school finds out that I'm dating Ginny. It will seriously hurt the future, even if they will forget everything after Dumbledore finds out how to get us back."

Hermione gasped. _OH. MY. GOD!!! Harry and Ginny are dating?!_

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So it's ok if I ask Hermione?"

"Sure, as long as you don't do anything to harm her."

"Don't worry I won't."

Hermione couldn't believe it; Older Ron was going to ask Hermione to the Ball.

She ran back to the dormitory, and slammed the door behind her.

Harry and Ron looked up at the sound.

"Do you think that someone heard?" Ron said, sounding worried.

Just then they saw Nearly Headless Nick coming down from the Dormitories.

"Oh hello, Sirs." He said tipping his head.

"Nick was you in the Girls' Dormitories?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course not! How could you think of such a…a… sick thing?! I was just drifting around the top of the Tower. Yes that's right, the Tower."

"Oh, ok. Well, we have to go. See you around, Nick." Ron said starting for the Portrait Hole.

"Bye." Nick said lazily.

When they were gone, Hermione came out again her wand out. She was pointing at the ghost in the center of the Common Room. She waved her wand and the ghost disappeared.

Hermione gave a heavy and relieved sigh, "Thank Merlin they believed it."

Hermione ran down the stars, she had to find 3rd year Ginny, she had to tell her that what she wanted the most in the world was going to happen._ Ginny can keep secrets, right?_

**N/A: So what do you think? Your opinion is very important to me!**


	13. Meanwhile in

**N/A: Ok, so the last chapter wasn't my favorite. I was in a stump and well I think I wrote myself into a corner. So here is the little patch of light in the cave I got stuck in.**

Ginny stood before both of her creations; she had finished both in three days with a little help from her magic powers. And today, they were going to be introduced to the world. She had added two different textiles to both of the gowns. Which meant that both of the dresses were tri-color, the original ice blue and ivy green being the darkest.

_Ok, so I need to bring Hermione this dress so that she can hide it until she puts it on this evening._ _Everyone is going to be completely gob smacked!_ She thought excitedly, she then went to her gown because she had noticed a small imperfection.

**(Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement…)**

Nineteen year old George was looking at himself in the mirror, Fred behind him looking at his own reflection.

"Bro, do you think that it would be ok to leave? I mean we have been working with Dumbledore and the other teachers to figure out our situation and we figured out the potion. We told the others that we were close to finding the solution, but do you think that it's smart to go back with the back up way to go?"

Fred stopped looking at his reflection, but turned his gaze to his twin brother. "We have to, while they and everyone else is in at the Yule Ball, we will sneak out and take the alternative route."

"Ok, I understand, might as well make it look like we are going, so that nobody notices our absence." George said fixing the collar of his black dress robes.

**(Meanwhile in the Third Floor Corridor)**

7th year Ron was walking along side Harry, who unlike Ron, was extremely calm. _Is this how Harry felt right before the Ball three years ago._

"Ron, calm down, it's no big deal. Hermione said yes to you, and you are going to have a wonderful time under the winter night." Harry said looking sideways at him. Ron kept his eyes forward, still looking like he was going to faint.

Harry chuckled quietly; Ron looked at him a little mad. "You think this is funny?"

Harry looked at Ron, and continued smiling, "Yes, because you have been waiting who knows how long to have a chance like this with Hermione, and let's face it, you blew it last time. So I guess it was a good thing that good-for-nothing bastard brought us here."

"Ok, so yeah, I blew it last time, but I'm not going to blow it this time. Did you see her face when I asked her three days ago?" Ron said with a reminiscent smile and look.

"Yeah, I thought she was going to faint. She was so surprised." Harry said, his mind's eye replaying the scene in the Room of Requirement.

"I'm so glad she said yes, I thought she was going to say no." Ron said sighing.

"Why would she say no? After all you are 'charming, amazing and handsome'" He said quoting a Fifth year Hufflepuff who had very bravely asked Ron out two days before.

"Shut up. I felt so bad for her; after all she is going to be in the D.A. for like three weeks."

"You didn't feel bad when that other one asked you."

"What about you? There were like five Ravenclaws, all from our year, three Hufflepuffs, and eight Gryffindors. I even thought this one first year from Slytherin was going to ask you to the Ball." He said somewhat icily, while going left toward another corridor.

"Yeah, you have a point. Hermione had guys here and there, and so did Ginny." He said the last part a little slowly.

"Ok, let's forget about the ones that wanted to go with us and focus our attention on the ones that are going to go with us" He smiled confidently.

"Yeah, all you do is think about Hermione." Harry said turning a corner and climbing a set of stairs. They went up to the Fifth floor toward the Room of Requirement, the Ball was in three hours and they needed to get ready for the Ball.

**(Meanwhile in the Girl's Room in the Room of Requirement)**

7th year Hermione was trying her hair with her towel as she was coming out of the shower. She looked toward the mirror and gasped. Ginny had sneaked the gowns up to their room and set the dresses still on the body dummies. It looked absolutely amazing, **(I will explain the way the gowns were made when a character sees her for the first time at the Ball. I haven't decided who it's going to be though)** she walked toward hers and gently touched the fabric. _It's so soft and yet firm_. She though, running her hand to the top of the dress._ I love you, Ginny. You did a better job than I thought, and it's something that I would wear if I were to find this model in a store._ She said, feeling a wave of appreciation toward Ginny. _I need to do something just as amazing for her._ She looked at Ginny's own dress and it was just as amazing as hers, the design was a little different from hers, but there were some similarities, she loved they way Ginny had made them look the same but also the way she differentiated them. She said giving the gown one last look before turning away to start doing her hair.

Just then, Ginny ran in looking terrified, she slammed the door putting herself against it as if trying to block whatever was causing her distress. Hermione saw her and smiled, but seeing her friend's face, it turned into a frown.

"What's the matter Ginny?" She asked worriedly, walking toward her.

"Harry and Ron are downstairs and they almost saw the gowns. I was going to move them from the doorway over to over there." She said, still against the door, motioning to the wall opposite them. **(Ok, so let me draw you a picture. The gowns are "standing" right in front of the doorway. The guys can easily see the doorway and anything in the room that happens to be standing there if the door was open. And since the guys would never dream of actually entering the girl's room, it would have been safer for Ginny to put them anywhere that wasn't near the doorway. If you still don't get it, ask me).** "I just went downstairs to get something to drink, and when I was coming back they were coming in, and I do not want them to even get the tiniest glipse of these babies, until tonight." She said looking at the dresses and if they were the most important thing in her life.

Hermione didn't blame her, after all she had worked tirelessly of three days, and her work had finally paid off, she, Hermione, wouldn't of like the idea of her masterpiece to be unravled before it was due.

"Ok, so are you going t get ready?" She asked, looking at Ginny trying to get her to remind her that she had less than three hours to get ready.

"Oh, right!" Ginny said running toward the bathroom, she stuck her head out the door before closing it. "Take care of them and lock the door." She said closing the door and turning on the water

"But Ginny, they are not going to barge in here, now are they?!" She asked shouting because of the running water.

"You never know!" Ginny yelled back.

"Right." Hermione said incredulously, tuning the lock on the door, only doing it because Ginny had asked, or rather, ordered her to do so.

_This is going to be some night, and I thought that three years ago it had been eventful._

**N/A: So next chapter's what all of you have been waiting for. I hope this was better than the last one. Oh, and if you didn't know, yesterday, August 24****th,**** was Rupert Grint's 19****th**** birthday.**


	14. Am I Dreaming?

**N/A: So here I am, again. Here is the start of the Yule Ball a la me. I do not own "Am I Dreaming" by Kat DeLuna.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would be working on volume eight.**

4th year Hermione walked down the stairs, everyone seemed to looking at her, surprised. Krum came to her and offered her his arm, she took it gladly. As she entered the ice-covered Great Hall, she heard gasps and whispers; she wondered who had attracted such commotion. Everyone was running back. She wanted to go see what was going on but she couldn't, Krum was leading her to a table on the other side of the Hall. As everyone ate and enjoyed themselves, she noticed everyone looking at the door. She dropped her fork; it gave a little _clank_ when it hit the china.

Just like everyone else in the Hall, she was staring at herself, her older self. She was wearing an amazing tri-blue gown. It was strapless and layered, it hugged her figure nicely, but when it ran down to her waist it became flowy and loose. The light blue was a little lighter than baby blue and the darkest was a stunning ice blue, with what looked like white stitched flowers finished at the bottom. She was wearing a diamond necklace that had three diamonds horizontally , the middle diamond being the largest, while the other two were the same size. It was just as surprising to see 7th year Ron with her, her hand around his arm. He was wearing black robes, with no ruffles or ribbons like his younger self. His robes made him look older, taller, if possible, and refined. He sported a small, coy smile, while her older self had on a placid one.

Hermione turned to the other couple that was causing the same amount of commotion. Older Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was wearing a similar dress to 7th year Hermione, although hers was not strapless. The straps were wide and curved at her shoulders. The top of her dress was a deep green, while the skirt was two lighter greens. Her dress was also layered, and the lightest of the colors was the end of the skirt. Ginny's dress was a little shorter than that of Hermione's. But, like everyone else in the room, 4th year Hermione was still blown off her feet. Harry, just like Ron and his younger self, was wearing black robes. Just like Ron, he looked older than we was, and made him look larger than life. 7th year Ron and Harry lead the girls to a table close to the right of the Hall. Everyone stared at them, until Dumbledore caught their attention, and the Ball began.

After the Weird Sisters left the stage to take a break, a young woman took the stage. She had blonde hair, and began to sing:

_I see him on the beach_

_In the summer it was hard_

_We were chillin in the island breez_

Everyone began to slow dance; Hermione saw that her older self was dancing with Ron in the center. Harry and Ginny no where to be found.

_Then he whispered in my ear_

_Mami come on over here_

_Let me take you to your fantasy_

Hermione saw that Ron was whispering something to her, which made her older self giggle.

_Should I stay of should I go_

_Cuz I've been here before_

_Should I even up the flow_

_Get back and let it go_

_Cause in my head I dint' think_

_That I can fall in love with you…_

Hermione saw that 4th year Ron was looking at the Older couple with a look of confusion and amazement.

_And when we kissed under the moon_

_Am I dreaming…_

_He showed me thinks I never knew_

_Am I dreaming…_

_He knew exactly what to do_

_[x2 Am I dreaming…_

_Am I…_

_[x2 Am I dreeeeaming…_

She also noticed Krum looking at the couple very closely.

_[yea, yea, yea, yea_

_Got my heart up in this dance_

_What a beautiful man_

_That bachata as we rock on the set_

**(Bachata is a style of music that originated in the Dominican Republic, Kat DeLuna is Dominican so that's why she mentioned it. I thought I needed to explain that)**

Hermione looked that her older self had placed her chin on Ron's shoulders, she also noticed younger Ron looking at her then instantly looking away the second she turned to him. She had caught him looking at her, and the though made her smile.

_Got his hands up on my hips_

_Started looking at his lips_

_Im the luckiest girl in the land_

_And I can't believe the way _

_You got me feeling right_

_I dont want to leave this place_

_Stay right by my side_

_But in my head I never thought_

_That I could ever fall in love with you…_

Hermione watched as the couple began to whisper in each other's ears. Ron looked like a completely different person, he looked so gentle and sweet, it made Hermione go up to his younger self and drag him to the floor.

_When we kissed under the moon…_

_Am I dreaming…_

_He showed me things I never knew…_

_Am I dreaming…_

_He knew exactly what to do…_

_[x2 am I dreaming…_

_Am I…_

_[x2 am I dreeeeaming…_

Hermione saw that 4th year Ron was still looking at the couple with a longing look in his eyes. His older self twirled 7th year Hermione, which made the latter giggle, again.

_Baby wish we never left the floor, I don't know_

_Don't wanna be alone anymore_

_We have something measured out, I don't know_

_Are you real, am I dreaming…_

Hermione looked this time at Krum, he's eyes glued to the center of the floor.

_[x2 oh eh, oh eh, oh he oh, oh eh, oh he, oh ah_

_And when we kissed under the moon_

_Am I dreaming…_

_He showed me things I never knew…_

_Am I dreaming…_

_He knew exactly what to do…_

_[x2 am I dreaming…_

_Am I…_

_[x2 am I dreeeeaming…_

The song was about to end and Hermione saw that Ron was getting ready to twirl her Older Self one last time.

_[x2 oh eh, oh eh, oh he oh, oh eh, oh he, oh ah_

Ron twirled Hermione in the center, his face coming close to hers, as if about to kiss.

Hermione felt Krum take a breath, she sensed that Younger Ron was doing the same thing, and she, herself, also held her breath.

The kiss never came; Ron lifted Hermione up, both looking satisfied. Ron led Hermione to their chairs, her older self fanning her face. Hermione knew that it wasn't because she was hot; Ron went to get them some punch. She didn't know what they did afterwards because Krum took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.


	15. Sick of the Stress

**N/A: Yeah, I know I took forever, again, I'm sorry. Now about the story, I decided to forget about the songs. We are back to the Weird Sisters, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Oh, well… Also, I don't own the song lyrics, I just like them.**

Fourteen year old Harry was sitting with Ron and the Patil twins, which looked like they wanted to run away form them. They kept giving each other looks of despair and discomfort. The guys didn't seem to notice, they seemed to be in their own little world.

Harry looked at his wristwatch, it was bearely nine o'clock. He gave out a heavy sigh. He didn't even realize that the Patil twins left with a couple of Drumstang guys.

Harry looked at Ron, he looked like he was having an internal battle, his brow was pinched in bewilderment, but yet he looked in some ways happy.

"What's up, mate?" He asked, Ron looked at him with mild surprise.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" He said, trying to sound convincing.

"No, nothing. You just look like you need help. Do you?" He said coming a little closer.

"No, of course not, hey, did you see 7th year Hermione? She came with me… well you know…"

"Yeah, I did. She looked amazing." He said, smiling. _And so did Ginny._ He couldn't believe he was actually thinking that. He shook his head a little. Unfortuanatly, Ron realized that.

"Something wrong?" He said, sounding worried. "Is it your scar again, just like in the summer?"

"No, I just have a little headache. I need to take a breather." He said getting up. Ron stood up too.

"I'll come with you. I need to take a break too."

Both walked out and as they walked around the fountain of the stag, and got away from Snape and assessed Hagrid's story, the continued walking down a fairy-lit path.

"Wow, they did an amazing job, the teachers." Ron said admiring the trees that were adored with twinkling lights, all different colors, snow covering the leaves and branches, but not the lights..

"Hey, I think it's time to go back, don't you?" Harry said turning on the spot.

"Sure, let's go." Ron said, also turning and walking a little bit faster than Harry.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He asked, wondering why he wanted to go back in so fast.

Ron kept his eyes in front, but slowed down a little. "Oh, nothing, it's just a little chilly." He said point at the freshly fallen snow around them.

"Yeah, I admit it's a little chilly, but it's no big deal." Harry still confused at his friend's behavior.

When they got back, the Weird Sisters had just finished a song called "Dance like a Hippogriff".

"Aw man, I like that song." Ron said as they sat down in their chairs. Harry wasn't paying attention at Ron, he was looking at the couple that had just walked in the same way he and Ron had just came in from. _There they are._ He thought as he saw 7th year Harry and 6th year Ginny walking in both pink in the face.

"Where have they been?" Harry asked, but Ron didn't hear him because the next song was so loud.

Harry looked at them as they sat down, the 7th year Ron and Hermione smiled at them as they sat down beside them in their table. Hermione looked at Ginny with a sly look on her face. Older Ron and Harry were talking to each other, but it looked like it was something that it didn't involve where Harry and Ginny had been.

Younger Harry looked back at the dance floor, but straight away his eyes feel on the people sitting across them. It was Neville and Younger Ginny who were sitting together just talking. Ginny caught Harry's eyes, he tried to smile at her but she just looked at him startled. She blushed and looked awkwardly at Neville, who didn't notice what just had happened in front of him.

Harry couldn't take the stress, he was trying to be nice, but at the same time distant.

_She probably already knows, since my older self is her "confidante"._

He decided he needed a break so he excused himself again. He told Ron he needed to go to the loo. Aperantly he was too focused on Older Ron and Hermione. They were talking ear to ear, and 7th year Harry took Ginny's hand and dragged her out of the ball into the Entrance Hall.

What he didn't notice was that 3rd year Ginny was also following them…

**N/A: Ok so I'll be the first to admit not my best chapter, but I just felt like updating. So tell me how you feel. Please?**


	16. Eleven Questions

**N/A: Here I am again. For those who reviewed my last chap. thank you, for those who haven't thanks for taking the time to read it. :D!!**

**Disclaimer: There are so many things on my wish list this year, one being the rights to Harry Potter, but I don't think Santa is going to make that come true. sigh Alas, it doesn't hurt to wish…**

The dance floor was getting crowded, and with that it meant the body heat was rising by the minute. Older Ron and Older Hermione were sitting talking while everyone was either on the floor, talking like them at their respective tables or out in the grounds enjoying the stars. As for the teachers, they were too busy talking to each other. No one noticed that Older Harry and his partner were missing nor did they notice that his younger self was also missing, but not with _his_ partner.

**Upstairs---**

"Harry this is crazy. What are we doing up here when everyone's downstairs? Some one's going to come up and wonder." 6th year Ginny said, while 7th year Harry closed the Portrait Hole behind him.

"Don't worry, no one's coming for awhile now. It's still early. I have a surprise for you." He said turning around with a huge grin. "I have a surprise for you."

Ginny smiled warmly at her boyfriend, "What's the surprise?" Harry's grin grew bigger, and instead of telling her he turned around and back again. "You have to guess!"

Ginny put her hands in her hips, like her mother when she's mad, but made a puppy dog face.

"Oh, come on. Tell me! I want to know!" She stomped her foot like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

"No. You have to guess." Harry said in the tone of a father who was trying to teach his daughter a lesson.

"Fine, is it… something I could wear?" Ginny said, hopefully.

"Yes." Harry said smiling. What he didn't know is that his younger self and 3rd year Ginny were watching the scene unfold. Well, that's what they thought. **(That they didn't know they were there. I don't think I was clear enough. Sorry. By the way I'm just going to show the dialogue instead of describing their actions.)**

"Is it long?"

"Kinda."

"Um… could I wear it to parties?"

"If you wish."

"Will people see it instantly?"

"In a way."

"Is it soft?"

"No."

"No? Oh. Well, does it have a pattern on it?"

"Per se."

"Oh come on, Harry! You are being totally and completely vague!"

"Well, sorry, but that's the way it goes."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Come on. Guess."

"Oh, all right. Um… so it has a pattern on it?"

"For lack of a better word yes."

"Does it wrap around me?"

"A part of you, yes."

"Is it a dress?"

"A dress? Hahaha. No.

"It's not? Than what is it?"

"One more guess."

"Oh, alright. Umm… is it… oh, I don't know tell me! I give up!"

"No."

"No what?"

"I don't accept that answer."

"Oh come on!"

**Meanwhile in the shadows of the Common Room…**

4th year Harry and 3rd year Ginny were watching the scene before them. Both were quiet, but blushing to the extreme. They hadn't said a word and weren't going to start.

**Back to the game…**

"Ok fine. It's a necklace." Harry said pulling out a black velvet box. Ginny gasped, she slowly took the box from Harry. "It's you Christmas present. Even though it's kind of early for us. **(In their present it's mid-September)** I was waiting for the right moment, so here it is.

Ginny opened the box and let out another gasp. The necklace was set in what appeared white gold, and green emeralds and rubies were set in a twirling motion across it. In the center, hanging from a delicate strand of white gold, a small emerald and ruby hung.

"Harry… I…don't know what to say…"

Harry came closer and gently took the box back, taking the necklace and motioning Ginny to turn around. He put the necklace around her, she turned around and gently kissed her.

There weren't enough words to describe their feelings, nor for their younger selves, who stood rooted on the spot.

**N/A: So, what did you think?**


	17. Two Fabulous Dancers

**N/A: Hi everyone. Well, here's another chapter. I hope that all of you got what you wanted this holiday season. I personally did… in a way… anyway, enough about me. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Need I say more?**

3rd year Ginny looked at a dumbfounded Harry. They both looked at each other, speechless. She knew that it was time for them to face the unbelieble facts: they were meant to be together. This at another time would have made her incandescently happy. But now, she did not know how to feel except extreme embarrassment and sadness. _ Maybe Harry hates the fact that I'm not Cho, or that I'm too simple and lowly to meet his expectations. Oh, Merlin. What a predicament. What should I do? What should I say?_ She asked herself. She didn't know that Harry wasn't thinking the former of her thoughts, but he was thinking the latter.

"Well Ginny. I sincerely don't know what to tell you except that what ever happens, it's meant to happen. Which means that I accept our future relationship, but for now let's just be friends. Deal?"

Ginny stared at Harry for a second, and then smiled, "of course".

"Good, now I've got to go downstairs, their probably wondering where we are. Let's go." He said smiling a relived smile.

**Downstairs…**

"I wonder where they went…" Younger Hermione said looking around. Younger Ron was next to her looking in the opposite direction. It was past eleven and everyone was leaving the Hall and going to their dormitories. There were still a couple dozen people on the floor, but Filch was already shooing everyone away so he can start the clean up that he assured would take him ages to finish.

"I don't know, they could be any-"

"There's Ginny!" Neville said pointing at an empty table in the corner. **(Not to raise suspicion, they left at different times in different directions)** He ran over, she looked up at him in surprise. Hermione watched Ginny carefully; she would speak to her later in much more detail.

"There's Harry!" Ron said in the direction of the terrace. Hermione and Ron ran to him, Krum nowhere in sight.

"Where were you?" Ron asked Harry who tried looking innocent, although Hermione knew more than Ron, and she had been worried, she wasn't going to say anything… right out.

"Just walking. Where's Krum, Hermione?" He asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"He had to go, it's late already and his Headmaster wanted his star student to rest. But enough about him, where did you walk to?"

Harry looked at her with a faux calm demeanor. "Nowhere, I just needed to talk to… Cedric. Yeah that's it, Cedric".

"Really mate, what about?" Ron asked looking interested.

"Um…" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry what about?" Hermione said sounding very Mrs. Weasley-esque.

"Oh you know, what he thinks the next task will be." Harry said sounding sure of himself.

"And what did he say, exactly?" Hermione asked, her voice a little higher.

"Oh, don't kill the man, Hermione. Can't you see that he's tired, and what ever he spoke with Cedric, he'll tell us about it tomorrow, right Harry?" Ron said looking at Hermione first and then at Harry for backup.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Harry said quietly. Hermione didn't look satisfied, dropped the subject. Ron opened his mouth, then immediately closed it. They started towards the Entrance Hall.

Harry trying to change the mood said: "What did you think of those gowns, Hermione? You have to admit, you and Ginny looked stunning." Hermione looked placid, Ron looked extremely attentive.

"Thank you Harry, but you shouldn't be complimenting me, you should be complimenting them."

At the foot of the stairs, 7th year Hermione and 6th year Ginny were waiting. Ginny was sitting in one of the steps, while Hermione was pacing up and down, looking worried. It appeared that Ginny was trying to calm Hermione down.

They didn't notice that the younger students quietly hid behind the bust of Professor Dippet, to hear what they were saying.

"…down, you're giving me a headache." They heard Ginny say, following Hermione with her gaze.

"I'm sorry Ginny; it's just that I'm worried. What if something happened to them, all four of them?"

The younger students looked at each other. "Four?" Harry mouthed. "Ssshhh." Hermione said waving her hand a little.

Older Hermione instantly stopped in her tracks, and unexpectedly turned toward Ginny said said happily: "Wasn't it fabulous?"

Ginny looked at her in complete bewilderment. The younger students didn't notice Older Hermione motion to the bust near them, which made Ginny understand.

"Yes, better than last time we were here, don't you think?" Ginny said giggling a little.

"Yes, definitely. I didn't know Ron was such a good dancer! And to think that I once thought that the better dancer was Viktor!" She said laughing.

"You know, Harry isn't so bad himself."

"I know… there they are!" Hermione said pointing towards the entrance to the school entrance.

The older twins and the older guys looked crestfallen. The girls ran to them, spoke a few words and took off in Dumbledore's Office direction.

4th year Harry came out from hiding, and so did his companions.

"We have to figure what they were doing… hey; did you guys see the Twins anywhere at anytime tonight at the Ball?" Harry said realizing something for the first time.

"Hey, now that you mention it, no. I didn't see them at all, did you Ron?" Hermione said turning from Harry to Ron.

"No. I didn't. Something's up, you guys." He said looking apprehensive.

"That's why we have to figure out what was going on under our very noses." Harry said, sounding very determined.

**N/A: So? Do tell, I would really appreciate it. If not, thanks for reading, which I appreciate too!**


	18. There is a War Going On

**N/A: So again I took my sweet time to come back. The point is that I'm back right?**

**Disclaimer: Just 'cuz you may want something with all your heart, it doesn't mean that you're going to get it. sigh the woes of my life…**

Eighteen-year-old Hermione was sitting in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. _Why does he have to die?_ She asked herself. She and Ginny were the only ones sitting in the room, while everyone else was standing around her. At the moment Dumbledore was talking with Ron, Harry and the twins.

"Mr. Weasley, you have to understand that we cannot let anyone know that there is a rip in the space time continuum. Now, Rita Skeeter is still roaming the grounds waiting for fresh meat. To everyone but the students, staff, resident ghosts and portraits you all look like regular students. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor, we understand." George said, "But we can't stay long. Who knows what's going on in the present, well, your future, per se?"

"What George means, sir, is that we can't just sit here waiting for something to happen to take us back. We have to do it ourselves." Fred said, looking around for support.

Ron took the stage next, "Professor, the twins went looking for a Plan B and they came up with nothing. We just have to brew the potion that Malfoy brewed and sprayed on us."

"Misters Weasley, I understand everything you are saying, but we must not be haste. What do you think Harry? You haven't said a word since you came in." Dumbledore said turning to Harry. Harry looked at everyone and than at his role model.

"I agree with all of you. We must find a way out, but we can't just jump in without a safety net." He said choosing his words.

"What about you Misses Granger and Weasley?" Dumbledore said smiling at the young women sitting in front of him. They felt all eyes on them from various parts in the room.

Ginny looked at Hermione, and Hermione kept her eyes on Dumbledore. "Sir, what I think, I don't know about Ginny," she said looking at Ginny for a second, "is that Harry is right." Dumbledore looked at Ginny next.

"Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore said, waiting.

"Um, er." Ginny said looking around at her brothers, than at Harry and finally at Hermione before looking back at Dumbledore. "I also agree with Harry." Harry and Ron smiled.

Dumbledore looked satisfied. "So, we will wait just a little more."

Fred looked at Ginny, than at Hermione, "Fine, we will wait. But we cannot wait forever."

"Case settled than? Perfect!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands in merriment and standing up at the same time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go to bed. It has, indeed been a long night. By the way, ladies you were the belles of the ball. You truly shone tonight." He said winking at the still sitting girls, who looked at him in amazement and then at each other in confusion. Dumbledore walked through his personal exit, leaving the group in their places.

George was the first to speak, "So it _is_ settled?"

"Yes, but I repeat, not for long. We can't have fun, there is a war going on and we can't go to balls and dress up and have the time of our lives. There will be plenty of time for that after we defeat You-Know-Who." Fred said walking away, George followed saying good night.

**N/A: I know that was small, but I needed to put this in before anything else. I hope it kind of makes the story more clear to all of you. I won't take so long to write the next chapter.**


	19. What She's Going to Wear

**N/A: Two chapters in one day. Wow, that goes to show that either I'm really happy where the story is going, or I'm REALLY bored. You choose…**

**Disclaimer: Sill not mine…**

Sixteen-year-old Ginny was sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for anyone to talk. Her twin brothers had just walked away in a huff.

"So…" Ron said trying to lift the mood off the floor.

"So, indeed." Harry said, stepping in. "What are we going to do? Brew the potion?"

"We have to, if not we're stuck here for the rest of our lives." Hermione said still looking at the now vacant high chair before her.

"Well," Ginny said, "if we are going to brew it, how are we going to get the instructions? Any ideas?" She said looking around.

"Well, Malfoy was looking at a Dark Arts book when we were supposed to be taking notes in class." Ron said, rubbing his chin, trying to remember.

"Yes, but do you remember the book, exactly?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

Ron looked up at her and said, "Yes, I think it was _How to Change the World with Just a Drop of Lunacy_."

"What a great title!" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air, Ron looked at her, his eyes hardening.

"Well, do _you_ remember? Or do you think that the Dark Arts lot comes up with titles like _Look Here! This Book Has Dark Magic! Buy Me!_ They have horrible titles."

Hermione stood up in huff, "Well, if you're going to be smitten about it-"

"Oookkaayy. No fighting. Not now anyway." Harry said in a rush. " I think Ron's right, it had something to do with lunacy."

"So we're supposed to look for all books that have 'lunacy' in their title?" Hermione said somewhat courtly.

"No, we're supposed to look for titles like _How to Change the World with Just a Drop of Lunacy._" Ron said with a faux smile on his lips.

"Ok, _How to Change the World with Just a Drop of Lunacy._" Hermione said gritting her teeth.

"Yes." Ron said, again with a faux smile on his lips.

"Come Ginny. I'm going to look for _Viktor_ tomorrow to talk to him and I don't know what to wear." Hermione said standing up abruptly and walking briskly toward the door. Ron's eyes flashed instantly, it looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Sure Hermione." Ginny said looking at Harry, they gave each other a confused shrug and said good night to each other.

After the girls left, Ron instantly turned toward the door where Hermione had just walked out, moments ago.

"She's going to decide on what she's going to _wear_ to see _Vicky_?" Ron said, eyes still flashing.

"She only said it to piss you off. You were starting something, mate." Harry said trying to calm Ron down.

"Piss me off? Well, if she wants to piss me off, I'll show her tomorrow!" Ron said starting for the door.

Harry ran after Ron, "Ron, what are you going to do?! Ron!" Harry called after Ron, closing the door behind him.

Fawkes cocked his head to the left, and flew out the open window into the softly falling snow on the winter's night…

**N/A: So really excited or really bored, what do you think? Anyway, tell me what you thought on the chapter and my attitude. If you want anyway… **


	20. Just as Planned Or Not

**N/A: So I have decided to make this a little bit more…spicy. Hehehehe…**

"Um, Hermione?" Ginny said tentively while looking at a fuming Hermione going through her clothes. It was the morning after the ball and Hermione had gone through her entire wardrobe before going to sleep. Now, she felt like she had missed something and was doing it again.

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione said, throwing a shirt here and there.

"Why are you getting ready to talk to Krum? I mean you don't care for him anymore, do you?" Ginny said sitting in the corner of Hermione's bed and somewhat slipping off because of a stray shirt.

"Well of course not! I just wanted to strike a nerve with your brother!" Hermione said throwing another shirt behind her into the ever-growing mountain of discarded blouses, jeans, skirts and shoes.

"Oh, so that's why! You're trying to make him jealous with Krum!" Ginny said, finally understanding why Hermione was throwing some of her best designs on the floor. Hermione looked over her shoulder, for once…

"Ginny, did you and Harry drink last night?" She asked.

"One or two glasses of firewiskey. But nothing more than that, why?" Ginny said, confused.

"It took you an entire ten hours to figure out why I'm doing this? Hermione asked unbelievingly.

"Well, you know that I'm not used to alcohol, and nor is Harry." Ginny said somewhat weakly.

"Oh Dear Merlin! You two are very good actors, you know." Hermione said laughing while getting up to stretch her legs.

"Of course! Do you think that the others figured it out?" Ginny said looking at the closed bedroom door.

"No, because Ron would have beaten Harry to a pulp last night, and your brothers would have ran in here during the night to scold you." Hermione said kneeling back to her previous position.

"You're right. Plus, I bet that you would have loved Ron running in here in the middle of the night looking like a mad bull, ran me out, and instead of yelling at me had his way with you." Ginny said with a glint in her eye.

Hermione abruptly stopped what she was doing and stood up instantly. "What?! Ginny I do NOT know what you are taking about!"

"Oh come on, Hermione! Who are you kidding except me?! You want Ron to make hot, angry—"

All of a sudden there was a loud bang outside of the room. They could here Ron cursing at the top of his lungs, without a consideration of the seriousness of what he was saying. Hermione didn't notice that Ginny was grinning.

"WHAT THE F—"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, the color disappearing from both their faces. Hermione asked, "Do you think that he-"

Ron was still cursing at the top of his lungs, but now they could hear Harry and the twins talking to him.

"Ron calm down, just calm down." Harry's muffled voice reached the room. Ginny's eyes looked like they where going to pop out of their sockets. She looked at Hermione with pure horror, "Do you think that he—"

Ron was still cursing, and showing that he was creative, was finding knew ways to use the profanities that he already knew how to use.

**(Ok, so imagine all of the profanities you can think of. Now imagine Ron yelling them out more than five times, all in different ways… Ok now let me draw you a picture: the Room of Requirement is set up to be just like the Gryffindor Common Room. It's two stories, with a staircase branching off in the middle, one branch leading to the guys' room and likewise for the girls. Get it?)**

Hermione and Ginny ran out of the room and looked down the banister of the staircase, Hermione gave out a gasp, and Ginny just stared. Ron was on the floor his hand in his knee, while lying in the middle of the sitting room. The twins looking frantic looked at Hermione and Ginny.

Harry hurried up to the girls and said, "We were playing around at the top of the stairs and he fell of the banister. He landed on his knee; he's too freaked to let us do anything. Can you try to get to him?" Harry said looking at Hermione, than at Ginny. The ladder looked at Hermione and said, "Harry, I think the best one for the job is Hermione, right Hermione?"

"Sure, sure. I'll try…" Hermione said, uncertain. She ran down to Ron, who was still yelling. "Ron, Ron, calm down." Ron stopped and looked at Hermione.

He's eyes instantly harded at the sight of her. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? WHO THE F—DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! IT HURTS LIKE—"

Hermione hasn't going to have any of that. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU _BETTER NOT_ BE YELLING AND CURSING AT ME! I COME HERE TO HELP YOU AND YOU RETURN THE FAVOR BY USING VULGAR LANGUAGE?!

What she and Ron didn't notice is that Fred signaled everyone to leave. They knew that Ron wasn't that hurt to need instant medical attention. They also knew that when Ron and Hermione got into their yelling rows it was better to stay _far_ away.

"WELL, YOU WOULD BE ALSO YELLING LIKE ME IF IT WERE YOU THE ONE ON THE FLOOR!"

"I THINK NOT! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

"OH? YOU'RE NOT? HOW EXACTLY AM I LIKE?"

"YOU ARE A CLUELESS IDOT THAT IS NOT AWARE OF HIS SURROUNDINGS. IF IT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH FOOD OR QUIDDICH IT'S NOT WORTH YOUR TIME!"

"OH, I SEE! SO YOU WANT ME TO BE LIKE _VICKY_, HUH?!"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES. HE IS _SO _MUCH BETTER AT EVERYTHING HE DOES! INCLUDING QUIDDICH!"

Hermione got what she wanted…a reaction. Ron's eyes flashed so much that Hermione thought that his blue eyes were going to turn red. Ron got his wand out of his robes, pointed it at his wound, flicked it, stood up and towered over Hermione. She stood her ground.

Coming extremely close to her, and with a deadly whisper he asked determined Hermione, "_What did you say?_"

Fred and George decided to go out to seek out Malfoy and his goons to make his life miserable. Ginny and Harry decided to say in the shadows, to "make sure nothing bad happened".

"Perfect, just like we planned." Ginny said looking at Harry with a satisfaction. Harry returned the smile and gave her a peck in the lips. "What would I do without you?" He asked, and to this she gave him a quick shrug. They went back to watching the show. Ginny was half way through an extremely loud gasp; Harry covered her lips to stop it.

At the moment Ron and Hermione were passionately kissing each other. Ron didn't know where to put his arms, so they were everywhere, and so were Hermione's.

"Wow, and I thought that Ron and Lavender couldn't get enough of each other." Ginny said taking Harry's hand from her mouth.

"It's like they want to eat each other whole." Harry said, quietly. Ginny smiled and said, "They do."

Ron and Hermione finally stopped, although it was apparent that they didn't want to. They met at the forehead, while breathing as if they had been drowning.

"Hermione…" Ron said, hoarsely. Hermione stood up straight, took a step back and looked at Ron.

"What is she doing?" Ginny said, from the shadows, Harry also sensed danger.

Ron looked hurt at the sudden breach of contact. Hermione put her hand against her lips in surprise, without warning she slapped Ron and ran out the room.

Ron didn't have a chance to react. He didn't move his head from where Hermione's slap had forced him to. He felt like he was falling into an abyss.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and ran towards Ron. They could see that Ron was holding back the tears. He slowly looked at them, "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Ron…" Ginny began to say.

"WHY?! WHY DOES SHE PUSH ME AWAY?! SHE WANTED ME TO KISS HER! WE WERE SO CLOSE LAST NIGHT! PUT I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE EVERYONE WAS THERE AND I COULD TELL THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO AT THAT MOMENT! THAN NOW WHEN WERE YELLING AT EACH OTHER I COULD FEEL HER WANT FOR ME TO GET CLOSER! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Ron, she's confused." Harry said taking a step closer.

"WHAT COULD SHE BE F— CONFUSED ABOUT? SHE WANTS IT, I WANT IT!" Ron yelled turning around, and turning around again.

"FINE, FINE! IF SHE DOES WANT IT, SHE ISN'T GETTING IT FROM ME! THE SHIP HAS SAILED ON THIS HARBOR!"

"Ron you're just mad. You and I know both know that you are mad and feel burned. But trust me you don't mean it." Harry said, taking another step closer.

"NO HARRY! I'M DONE! I'M TIRED OF CHASING AFTER HER!"

Ginny laughed. Ron looked at her fuming, "What are you laughing at?"

"Hold on, hold on. _You_ are turned of chasing after _her_?"

"Ginny-" Harry said, knowing that Ginny was also about to explode.

"No Harry, no. I have had enough. Hermione has been waiting for you since before you knew you liked girls! You crushed her heart to pieces with Lavender, and now you expect her to run into your arms?"

"I crushed her? What about her and Krum?" Ron yelled, forgetting that Harry was there.

"What about them? Krum was the one that wanted something, Hermione didn't! She felt flattered that he was interested, but he wasn't the one that she wanted the attention from! You were too immature to figure it out!"

"Than why does she bring him up?'

"To make you jealous. She got what she wanted, and now she doesn't know how to react. No, she doesn't know if you're going to hurt her again. Look at you! Just because she slapped you, you're giving up. She would have been here when you said that, you would have hurt her to the point of her hating you! Is that what you want? Her intense love turned into intense abhorrence?!"

Ron stood there without a response for once.

"That's what I thought. Ronald, do NOT talk to her at all today. Let me deal with it, I will talk to her and then we'll see. Got it?" Ginny said, trying to close the matter.

"Yes." Ron said looking at the floor, falling into the sofa behind him, looking defeated.

"Good." Ginny said looking at Harry one last time before leaving.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Ron said, still looking at the floor, Harry sat next to him.

"Yes, but good thing that Hermione wasn't here, and that Ginny shoved some sense into you."

"Yeah." Ron said, finally letting the tears flow, and covering his face.

Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder, without saying anything.

**N/A: Drama, drama, drama… You gotta hate it, you gotta love it. So tell me what you think?**


	21. The Curious Kitty Cat

**N/A: So here I am again. **

**Disclaimer: Harry is not my baby, nor is anything having to do with him… **

Seventeen-year old Ron was walking around the school grounds not knowing where he was going. After he had calmed down he decided he needed to be alone and clear his thoughts. He didn't notice fifteen-year old Hermione reading in a bench; she looked up and noticed something was wrong. She didn't know what to do, _Should I go to talk to him, or not?_ She decided to go talk to him.

She cautiously walked up to him, "Ron?" She asked sheepishly. Ron looked up, his eyes with a blank look. She bit her lip, "If you want to be alone, I'll go." She started to turn away.

"No. Don't go." Ron said hoarsely. Hermione looked at the floor, _What should I do? What should I say?_ She asked herself. All of a sudden Ron's attitude changed completely. "Hermione, could you do me a favor?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him, stunned. "Sure. What ever it is you need."

"Thank you. But you need to get me a book. Could you do that for me?" He asked somewhat taken aback by the strange request.

"Ron, since when do you read?" She asked without thinking. Immediately she covered her mouth at what she had said.

Ron smiled, "Surprisingly, longer than you might think. Now seriously, I need this book from the Restricted Section in the Library."

"Restricted Section?" Hermione asked, confused.

"If you think that it's too much you can deny my asking you." Ron said quickly. This time it was Hermione who smiled. "No it's ok. Which one do you need?"

"It's called _How to Change the World with Just a Drop of Lunacy_. Do you think you can remember it?"

"Yes, it's not a complicated book. But are you sure it's in the Restricted Section?" Hermione said, worried.

"No. But my source is very reliable. Trust me, if you don't want to go through with it, tell me, ok?" Ron said extending his hand to her arm for reassurance.

Hermione looked at the hand touching her arm, she blushed. "S-s-sure. N-n-no problem, just leave it to me."

Ron gave a relieved yet thankful sigh. Hermione couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "Ron, um, why do you need this book anyway?"

Ron looked at her, his gaze went back to being blank. _Great, I put my foot in my mouth._ Hermione said, not knowing what to say.

Ron gave out a weak chuckle, "Hermione, curiosity killed the cat." Hermione gave him a I-know smile, but didn't say anything else. After saying goodbye, Ron walked away. As he walked away she said quietly, with a grin spread over her lips, "Yes Ron, but satisfaction brought it back."

**N/A: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	22. The Reason is

**(I wrote this morning in class so it's kinda rushed. Sorry!)**

**N/A: So here I am again. I would have taken longer but I'm bored in the class I T.A. for and well, here I am again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter!**

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. Hermione had waited till the next day to tell Harry and Ron about her encouter with Older Ron. They were the only ones in the Common Room.

"Hold on, hold on." Fourteen year old Harry said to fifteen year old Hermione. "He wants this book, _How to Change the World with just a Drop of Lunacy_"?"

"Yes, that's what he asked me." Hermione said giving him a shrug. Ron was watching Hermione just like Harry, with a confused look in his face.

"Well, are you going to get it for him... me?" Ron said, he had the same problem as everyone else when trying to figure out how to talk about themselves.

"Well, yes. After all you are my friend and he looked distraught." Hermione said sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Distraught? How distraught?" Ron said wondering.

"Distraught distraught! He just sounded very sad. I asked him what was going on and he said nothing. Then I asked why he needed the book and he said that curiosity killed the cat." Hermione sounded exasperated after telling them the same thing for the fifth time.

"Calm down Hermione. We are just trying to figure this out, that's all." Harry said trying to defend his questioning and Ron's.

Ron knew that it was important but he needed to think by himself, and the best way was, surprisingly, class.

"Hey, we need to go to class." Ron said hurriedly.

Hermione and Harry looked at him in surprise. "Oh, class!" Hermione said waking up and running upstairs to get her schoolbag.

In class, Ron thought and thought about the strange request that his older self had asked Hermione. Then the answer came to him like a bolt of lightning. Right when he thought of the answer the bell rang for lunch.

Ron dismissed himself from lunch and hurried off to the courtyard where he knew that the older selves hung out during school hours.

Just as he walked into the green, his older self stood up from the ground where he and older Harry were sitting. Harry looked in younger Ron's direction, and went back to what he was doing which was polishing his Firebolt.

The Ron's met up in the center of the green. Younger Ron stared at his older self, he never thought this would ever be possible but he was doing it. He searched for words, than finally as he began to say the first word, Older Ron beat him to it.

"The reason is that I... that is to say _we_ need it for information on time travel."

Younger Ron looked at him in complete surprise. "How did-"

"I was you already. I know what you're going to say and do before you do it. It kinda comes with the whole time travel thing. I don't have great memory, but it comes to us right before you guys say it." He said very Hermione-like. "We can't get it ourselves, you guys have to do it for us. Ok?"

"Yes." That was the only thing that that he could think of.

"Thank you." With that Older Ron went back to Harry. Younger Ron stood there for a minute and walked away.

**N/A: I need to stop it here cuz the bell's about to ring, besides that's all I wanted to write in this chapter. Thank you for reading!! Love ya lots!!**


	23. False Advertisement

**N/A: So I have a lot of time on my hands. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Fourteen-year-old Harry was waiting with Hermione outside of the Common Room for Ron. He had disappeared for some time without telling them where he was going. All they knew was that Ron had ran into his older self and he didn't really say what was told in the encounter. "Nothing. Just what he had told Hermione". He said. During a study break he said that he was going outside and never came back.

Hermione was now getting anxious but Harry was calm. "Do you think something happened to him?" Hermione asked, biting her fingernail.

"No, Hermione, it's Hogwarts not downtown London!" Harry said almost laughing.

"I know! But he's been gone for," she checked her watch, "three hours! What could be holding him!" She said exasperated.

"Maybe Myrtle stopped him on the way and decided to tell him her life's story." He said, trying to lighten the mood, "And you know how much she loves to share every single little detail."

"Harry! What if something bad happened and here you are making a bad joke!" She said scolding him.

"Hey! That was a good joke, Fred and George would be proud!" Harry said, a little hurt.

"Oh, those two would find a pig with a napkin tied around its neck funny!" Hermione, getting mad, "But that's not the point, the point is that Ron could be hurt somewhere and calling out our names!"

Harry started to laugh openly, he laughed so hard that he was bent over, his hand on his stomach.

"Oh-my-God-Hermione! You've-got-to-be-kidding-me!" After every word he would need to take a breath from all the laughing.

"Harry! Stop laughing!" Hermione began to say.

"Yes Harry stop laughing, didn't you know that such a public show of merriment is a breach in proper etiquette."

They both turned around to face Older Ginny coming up the staircase.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, surprised.

"That's my name, don't ware it out." Ginny said, winking at Hermione. "Where's Ron?" She said looking around.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Forth year Ron." Ginny said, now looking at Harry.

"That's the thing, we don't know. He just up and disappeared." Hermione said raising her arms in the air.

"Really?" Ginny said, looking away slightly.

Harry took this time to ask, "Ginny why do you need that book?"

Ginny snaped back to her reverie, "Book?"

"Yeah, you know-" Hermione stopped Harry in his tracks.

"The fourth year Potions book." Harry stared at Hermione.

"The fourth year Potions book?" She said, confused.

"Yes!" Hermione said, not giving Harry a chance to say otherwise.

"I have no-" This time Hermione stopped Ginny.

"Yeah, Ron, that is to say, Older Ron, asked me if I could let him borrow my Potions book."

"Really?" Ginny said, suspiciously. Then she said brightly, "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you around." She said, with a spring in her step, turned around and went down the staircase.

Harry instantly turned on Hemrmione, "Why did you say that?"

"Because Ron asked me as a favor and I think that he doesn't want the others to know." She said, trying to prove her point.

"Why wouldn't he want to know?" Harry said, somewhat icily.

"Harry I don't know, I just think that he asked me in confidence."

Harry instantly went the same way that Ginny had gone. Hermione ran after him. "Harry! Harry! Where are you going?!"

"To look for Ron, I want to know why there's so much secrecy!"

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione kept calling out.

They didn't notice that Older Ron was watching the scene from behind a tapestry, in the landing.

After Hermione's clear voice turned into an faint echo, Ron walked off in the Library's direction.

**N/A: So what could Ron be up to? Hmmm... **


	24. A Huge Mistake

**N/A: Thank you for the reviews you left me. You don't know how much they mean to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately...**

After Hermione caught up with Harry and told him to calm down and it could be best if he spoke to her the following day, Ron turned up. But he came back the same, closed-lipped and pensive.

**(Tuesday morning...)**

Older Hermione was lying on her bed; she was hugging her pillow trying to forget what had happened two days ago.

_Why did I let him kiss me? I am _so_ stupid! How do I know that he doesn't like how I kiss? I mean I didn't get much practice, but he did with Lavender. _Hermione thought, giving out a muffled scream from the thought of Ron and Lavender together again and the idea that Ron thought Lavender a better kisser.

"Hermione, why are you killing yourself?" Ginny said coming into the room. Hermione got up, and wiped her tears. "Go talk to him." She said, "otherwise he's going to find someone else." At this Hermione went back to the pillow, and began crying again.

"What I'm trying to say," Ginny said, realizing that she had said the wrong thing, "is that you and Ron need to talk to each other and fix this. Not just this, everything, otherwise you're friendship will come crashing down." Ginny said coming closer, but first was making sure that the door was closed.

Hermione started to break down again. Ginny put her arms around Hermione. Just before she could say anything to her for a bit of comfort, they heard Harry's voice.

"Hermione! Ginny!"

They looked at each other and Ginny started to get up, "Are you coming?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Tell him that I'll be right down." Hermione said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Ok. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" She asked, apprehensively.

"Yes, don't worry." She said, getting some tissue paper.

Ginny went downstairs to find her boyfriend and his younger self together. She stopped short halfway up the staircase.

"Harry what's going on?" She asked, starting again to come down the staircase.

"He wants to talk to you about yesterday afternoon, what happened yesterday afternoon?" Harry said, sternly while folding his arms.

Ginny said reaching both Harrys. "Um. What do you mean?" She said innocently.

"We'll talk later." Harry said, tuning on his heel and walking towards his room.

Ginny watched him go. _What am I supposed to say to him now?_

"Ginny?" 4th year Harry said trying to get Ginny to look at him. Ginny snapped out of it.

"Yes, Harry what is it?" She asked. Harry looked at her trying to figure this out. He had come in such a storm he didn't really think of what he was going to say to her when he got to her.

"Um... well, I wanted to know what's gotten into both Rons. I mean younger Ron is nowhere to be seen, I'm sure because of something that older Ron told him. And older Ron asks Hermione for a book. What I'm trying to say is what the bloody hell is going on?!" He said, not realizing that his voice had risen considerably.

Hermione was coming down the staircase, she changed clothes. She was now wearing jeans, a black turtleneck, knee length black boots and a black coat, instead of her nightgown.

She had heard the last bit of what Harry had said, "What do you mean 'Older Ron asked Hermione for a book'?" She said, suspiciously.

"Hermione." Ginny said, turning to see her. "Um... what do you mean?"

"Ginny I distinctly heard Harry say that Ron asked my younger self for a book." She said looking at Ginny, then turning to Harry with a fierce look, "What book?"

"_How to Change the World with Just a Drop of Lunacy_, I think." Harry said, knowing Hermione was not aware of the request, that Ginny was hiding something and Hermione was going to go on a rampage.

"No, no, no. Ron is going to..." Hermione said mad and hurt. "Did my younger self already give it to him?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"Hermione-" Ginny said, somewhat confused.

"There's no time Ginny." Hermione said eyes still on Harry.

He also wanted to know, but he wasn't going to ask. "Not that I know of." He said, uncertain.

"Let's go and find out for sure." Hermione said, walking past them towards the entrance.

"But Hermione...!" Ginny yelled running after her, Harry following after the former.

Harry was amazed at how fast and agile both girls were. They zoomed by the passing students. _And Hermione is wearing three-inch boots! _He thought.

When the girls stopped, he realized that they were in Myrtle's bathroom. _What are we doing here?_

Just as he asked himself that, he realized that older Ron had a caldron in the center of the laboratory.

"Ron, what are you doing?!" Hermione yelled. Older Ron looked up at all of them and just as he did that he dropped, what looked like the shirt that he had worn a couple days before in to a bubbling bright blue potion. _Hold on. What is he doing with one of his shirts and a couldron in Myrtle's bathroom._

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said, in a whisper.

Just then, older year Harry ran in, everyone turned toward him, everyone except older Ron and Hermione, who kept watching each other. After hearing Ginny calling Hermione in the Room of Requirement, seventh-year Harry ran after them following his younger self, who was surprised with how fast Ginny and Hermione ran.

"Ron, don't!" He yelled.

"I already did." Ron said, "I'm going back to before it happened, the potion will disappear after I drink it. It was a huge mistake and I'm sorry."

Before anyone could stop him, Ron grabbed the ladle and drank from it. Younger Harry didn't understand why he was doing this, but for some reason it felt like he was committing suicide.

Right after he took the ladle from his lips he disappeared. The blue tinted ladle fell to the floor and the impact echoed through the room. But Harry knew that the echo was being magnetized by the emptiness of what had just happened.

He finally realized what Ron had done. It had to do nothing with Dumbledore or going back to their time, it had everything to do with Ron and Hermione's relationship. _So, they love each other too?_ Harry asked himself. _So much can happen in three years…_

**N/A: So? Did you like it?**


	25. Generic Product

**N/A: A lot of people are confused about who's who, and I'm sorry. I will try to make this chapter and so on a little more clearly. Another thing, this chapter was going to be one long one but I guess that I was too into it so I'm going to make it into two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Harry Potter. Sigh**

"What just happened?" Younger Harry asked everyone. No one looked at him except for Ginny. She looked like she wanted to say something, but his older beat her to it.

"Don't worry about it. He said. Younger Harry couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it'? How could I not?!" He realized that his voice had risen a little more than he intended.

"Look, it's just something between Hermione and Ron. It's none of our" he motioned each other, "business, ok?"

"It is." Hermione said, clearly trying to hold herself from crying.

"Hermione-" Older Harry said trying to contradict her.

"No Harry, it is. It's just that I don't want to talk about it right now, ok? Maybe later on." With that she rushed out of the lavatory.

"Hermione." Ginny said, trying to catch up to her. Both Harrys watched the girls go. Older Harry turned to his younger self.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

Younger Harry was confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Because if you do, than we'll get swarmed with questions, just like my relationship with Ginny." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, remembering that he knew he added as an afterthought, "Does anyone else know?"

"No, except Ginny." Younger Harry said, thinking that Older Harry knew already about that little piece of information.

"Oh, yeah. Ginny told me that her younger self knew. Well, either way, just keep it between yourselves." (They both don't know how younger Ginny came to know. If you don't remember fourth year Hermione told her.)

"Don't worry, we both know that." He said, blushing. Seventh year Harry laughed at this. Younger Harry wanted to know why he was laughing but he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

Older Harry looked at him for a second, what just crossed his mind a moment ago was worth a shot. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't be very cheery if he was to ever find out, but he thought that they deserved to see for themselves.

"Go and get Younger Hermione and Ron, then meet me in the far corner of the library, by the restricted section. Tell no one about this." He said not explaining what he was planning on doing.

"You're not going to give me a hint are you?" Younger Harry said, knowing the answer already.

"No, now go. Hurry and get them." He said, starting for the door already.

Younger Harry gave out a frustrated sigh. Then did what he was told.

Older Harry's POV...

_If the twins were able to do what they did then they can too. I just hope nothing bad happens. But than again, if nothing happened to Ron and the twins when they did it, than everything will be fine, right?_

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Malfoy and his goons were coming towards him.

"So Potter, you think you're so big don't you?" Malfoy said, stopping and trying to look taller than he really was. This was because Harry in three years would surpass fourth year Malfoy by a large margin.

"Well, from where I'm standing, yes, yes I do think that I am big." He said, crossing his arms, but with amusement rather than trying to intimidate them.

"Don't be smart with me," Malfoy said, unfolding his arms angrily, "why are you here anyway?" He said, trying to hide his curiosity.

"You should know. You're then one that did this to us." He said, remembering the incident and then remembering that he had to do something very important. "Well, as much as I love talking to you, I must go now. You see some of us have things to do that are worthwhile instead of running around the place trying to intimidate people much younger than you or older as the case may be."

Malfoy was about to respond to this but Harry didn't give him a chance to do anything.

They watched him go, Malfoy fuming, Crabbe and Goyle relieved. They didn't want to start something because they knew that Older Harry was above and beyond their magical ability.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement and found Ginny reading a book on how to create the best romantic atmosphere. When she saw that he came in she hid the book so that he wouldn't be able to see it. He smiled and played along.

"Hi Love," he said, bending down to kiss her.

"Hi back." She said, meeting his lips with hers. "Where are you coming from?" She asked, after they parted.

"I cleaned up the potion." He said, remembering what had happened in Myrtle's bathroom. He sat down beside her, heavily he asked, "how is she?"

"Better, I made her take a sleeping potion. Ron really broke her heart." She said, angrily.

"Gin, he wanted to go back to just being friends. He didn't mean to break her heart." He said, trying to coax her.

"I don't care. He-"

"I got to go, Love; we will talk about this when I come back. I need to do something right now." Harry said, cutting her off.

"What? What are you going to do?" She asked while looking completely surprised.

"I'll tell you later. 'K?" He asked, standing up and kissing her goodbye.

"But Harry!" Ginny called him out.

He ran out into the hall, and ran off towards the library.

When he got there, the three young versions were already there.

"Ok this is what we're going to do," he began, "I will take you into my memory, but instead of me not being there, I will. It's somewhat like a… oh, wait you don't know what that is yet, I think…" He said, trying to remember when Dumbledore had told him about the ingenious pensive.

"What?" Younger Ron asked, Hermione and Harry wanting to know too.

"Forget it, it's not important." Older Harry said, changing the subject, "anyway the fact is that you are going to go through something that you've never thought possible. Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione who looked both excited and apprehensive.

"Don't worry; nothing will happen that'll hurt you." Older Harry said, trying to think of what memory to show them. "By the way, you will be separated from each other but, I will still be with you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The three of you will be watching the same thing but you will be separated from each other, get it?" Older Harry asked.

"Kind of."

"Ok, you'll see when you get there." Older Harry said, smiling.

All of a sudden they felt a swooping sensation filling their bodies, room became blurry and white and yellow lights lit them up. Next thing they knew they were floating above a lake…

**N/A: So what do you think?**


	26. Bookish and Bland

N/A: A lot of people are confused about who's who, and I'm sorry

**N/A: Second chapter of the day, here is what would have been the ending of "Generic Product". Why did I name it that? Well think of a brand name vs. a supermarket brand.**

"Wow that was crazy!" Ron said, looking for Hermione and either Harry, but they weren't there. He called them out. No answer.

"They can't hear you, Ron. Only I can." The voice of Older Harry was heard as if on a megaphone.

"Harry! Where are you?" He asked, trying to locate where his voice had come from.

"It doesn't matter, Ron I've got a question for you. What would happen if you and Hermione were to, I don't know… fall for each other?" Harry said, mischievously.

"What? Harry what are you talking about?" He asked, his ears turning red.

Harry laughed at this, "You'll see. Look towards the lake, do you recognize it?"

Ron did what he was told, after seconds of looking at the lake he remembered, "This is the lake by my house!"

"Exactly, the Burrow is just two miles from here, right? But what time of year does this look like?" Harry said, enjoying this little game of twenty questions.

"Well," Ron said, while looking at the surroundings of the lake, "I think it's summer."

"Exactly! This is the summer before our seventh year. The twins, Ginny are here to cool off, you decided to go to the village to look round the place. Hermione and I haven't arrived, just like years before we are going to finish our summer holiday at your house. Still with me?"

"Yes, I am." Ron said, thinking of Hermione for a second.,

"What the scene and if you have a questions just ask, Ok?"

"Yes I do. If this is supposed to be your memory, how could you have see this if you weren't there yet?" Ron asked, the omniscient Harry.

"Oh, well, the first one to realize. Well, you see, I went to our temporary chambers after I told my younger self to go get you. I was talking to Ginny and I managed to get her recoleccion. Then instead of just seeing her vantage point I changed it to a broader perspective."

"Oh, ok. How?" Ron said, curious.

"We are shifting from the point," Harry said, somewhat annoyed. "Just what ok?" **(When he kissed her).**

"Ok." Ron said turning from the sky to the lake. He saw his brothers and Ginny splashing each other with the water. The twins were wearing swimming trunks, George white, Fred black. Ginny was wearing an pastel yellow one-piece that shone with her flaming hair. Ron didn't see his Older self though.

"Don't worry, you'll be there." Older Harry said, noticing that Ron was looking for his older self.

At this, Ron went back to look at the scene. He could hear Ginny laughing at the fact that she and the twins were getting each other wet.

"This is so much fun!" She said, striking the water just right to hit both Fred and George.

"I know, but where the bloody hell is Ron?" George asked.

"Who knows?" Fred said, splashing Ginny in the face.

"Hey!" She said, mock angry, "he's in the village."

"How come?" Both twins stopped, now they were more focused on why their little brother was in the village, "don't tell me that he has a girlfriend there?" One of them asked.

"No, he just up and left. Now are we here to talk about Ron or are we where to have fun?" Ginny asked splashing the water at the twins to get them to go back to their game.

"Right, let's have some more fun!" Fred said, going deeper in to the water, next thing Ginny knew she was being pulled down by him. Ginny gave out a scream.

George laughed, he went down to see the show.

Ron then saw someone walking at the edge of the lake. It was a girl. The girl was hearing a black two piece that really showed off her physique, which was, in Ron's opinion, extremely alluring.

Her hair was down, and simi-curly, her skin had a slight tint of the sun, and she had a white towel in her left hand and her wand on the right. The girl lay down her towel at the lake's edge, her wand by one of the many sycamore trees that lined the lake. Then she walked up to where the water touched the soil and looked at the Weasleys with a smile on her face.

"Is that..?" Ron couldn't finish his sentence from disbelief.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said, statisfied at Ron's reaction.

"No it can't be. I mean Hermione is-"

"Bookish and bland?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what Ron was thinking.

"Well, yeah." Ron said plainly.

Harry gave out a chuckle. "Ron, Hermione is a girl. She may hide behind her books and conservative clothes but she's still a young woman."

"You've noticed?" Ron said, a slight sharpness in his voice.

"You have to be blind no tot see it!" Harry said, honestly.

"Right." Ron said, still somewhat cold.

"Just watch." Harry said, giving up,

Hermione stood at the water's edge waiting for the trio to surface. When they did, they were laughing incandessently.

"Hey, aren't you going to say 'hello'?" Hermione yelled. The Weasleys looked at her with surprise, then the wolf-whistling began from the twins. Hermione blushed. Ginny turned to them and said, "Shut up, you pervs!" Ginny swam up to where Hermione was standing then she threw herself at Hermione who screamed.

"You're so cold!" She said, as Ginny hugged her.

"It's worth it. By the way," she said in a whisper, "they're right, you look hot!"

"Thank you, you did send this to me." Hermione said, blushing even more.

"Well, I couldn't have you come without a proper bathing suit now could I?" She said, putting her hands on her waist, like Mrs. Weasley.

"But I already had a bathing suit!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You call that 'thing' a bathing suit? It as probably made at the turn of the century!" Ginny said exaggerating a bit.

"Ginny-"

"Forget it, you are here and that's what matters. Come on let's get into the water."

"Hmmm." Older Harry said, thoughtfully.

"What?" Younger Ron said, somewhat mad that he had interrupted him from watching.

"I have to go see the other two. I'll be right back."

With that, Ron felt somewhat alone. Harry' presence wasn't there anymore. He looked back a the scene and continued watching.

**N/A: So? Ok, let me explain, the reason why I'm doing this whole plot change is to show how Ron and Hermione acted around each other before the whole kiss and going away part happened. Get it?**


	27. Little Experiment

N/A: Here I am again

**N/A: Again, I'm sorry that I'm confusing so many of you. This time for sure I'll make it clearer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter.**

Hermione watched the white and yellow lights zoom by her. Realizing that Older Harry had done something, she prepared herself for an adventure.

She felt herself floating in the sky. Although she wasn't falling, she could still feel herself above the ground.

Hermione had always been afraid of heights, but for some reason she did not feel panicky like she used to. She felt as if someone was holding her in their arms protecting her from falling and feeling scared.

"Hi Hermione." She heard Older Harry's voice somewhere above her but she couldn't place where he was.

"Harry?" She asked, looking around the place to realize that she was standing right above the entrance to the Burrow.

She screamed at the fact that she finally woke up from a wonderful dream.

"Calm down, Hermione. You're not going to fall. You can't." Harry said, trying to calm her down.

"But how could we be here if were where just in the library at Hogwarts?! Where are the others? Where's Ron and Harry?" She asked franticly referring to the younger Gryffindors.

He explained the whole process just like he had done with Ron.

"Oh, I get it. It's kind of memory magic, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you got it. Now this is the summer before seventh year..."

He explained the scene.

"So the twins, Ginny and I are at the nearby lake?" She asked looking in the direction of the lake.

"Yes." Harry said, waiting for her to ask about Ron and himself.

"Where's Ron and yourself?" She asked, looking around the Burrow as if they were around there.

"Ron's in the village, and I'm not here yet." He said, smiling.

"At the village?" She only truly cared for Ron.

"Yes." Harry said, shaking his head, she didn't see of course.

"Why?" She asked, trying to make it sound like it was a perfectly innocent question.

"I have no idea." Harry knew exactly why but he wasn't going to say.

"Yes you do!" Hermione said looking around trying to find Harry.

"I'm not going to tell you so don't ask." Harry said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Sorry." She said a glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry Hermione; it's just that you can't know, yet."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind."

Sure... it's probably killing you right now. Harry thought smiling.

"So," she said looking around the grounds, "what's the reason why you went thought all this trouble to bring us here?"

"You'll see." He said, _You_ _are the subject of this little 'experiment'_. "Now, like I said before you are about to see something very interesting."

"But you weren't here." She said, flatly.

"But I took this from Ginny and expanded it to a broader prospective." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Good," He said as if the thing he had been waiting for was finally here, "He's here." He said with happiness in his voice.

Hermione wanted to know who he was talking about. "Who's here?" She said looking around again, this time in search of the person Harry was referring to.

**(Ok... so what I'm about to do right now is I know funny, but I really want Ron to have a really good entrance, Ok? So yeah...)**

In her frantic search for the person Harry was referring to she saw that there was a cloud of dust and distant sound of a motorbike **(yes I know, I know...)** coming from the dirt road leading to the Burrow.

"Is that Bill?" Hermione asked, remembering the Older Weasley brother.

"No, it is not." Harry said, smiling.

"Than whom else could it be? Charlie?" Then Hermione looked at the sky as if Harry was there. "Do they have another visitor?" She asked.

"It isn't Charlie, and they do not have a visitor. Look he's here already." Harry said, drawing her attention to the motorcyclist who had now driven into the backyard.

As he stopped the bike and set it against the chicken house, just as the young man was taking off his helmet Hermione noticed something else. A young woman walking towards the house.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped, looking at the statuesque woman. Who had on a white bathrobe and at the moment drying her hair with a white towel and was now inside the home. "That's me!" Then she turned to the motorcyclist. "He's gone!"

"Yes that is you and he went inside as you were looking at yourself and not believing it. You see, you decided to head back to the Burrow because the twins and Ginny were getting too aggressive with the water games and you wanted to wait for Ron to come back." Harry said,

Hermione gave out a huge gasp. "Than who is that guy in the motorbike?"

"Hermione, for being first in the class you can't put two and two together."

"Oh my god, oh my god. Do you mean to say that... that motorcyclist is... is RON?!" She couldn't believe it.

"Yup, it is. Let's go inside, shall we?" Harry said, his smile becoming wider.

Hermione bilked for a second, next thing she knew she was floating inside the Burrow above the living room.

She could see her older self running up the stairs, what both Hermione's didn't see was that Ron had entered his bedroom moments before Hermione entered the house.

"Why doesn't Ron check who's there?" Hermione said, looking in Ron's direction.

"He's in the shower." Harry said, also looking in Ron's direction.

"How do you know this?"

"One: the water's running and two: when I came from Privet Drive, Ron mentioned to me that earlier that day he had taken a shower and when he was in the shower-"

There was a loud bang and a yell coming from the upstairs bathroom.

"What was that?" Hermione said, worried

Hermione and Harry could hear Ron cursing his heart out.

"Wow, he's even making up his own." Harry said, thinking out loud.

"Do you think it's something bad?" She said, trying to go towards the room.

"Uh-uh-uh. You can't go anywhere. Wait. Your older self happens to be sleeping and that's why you're not coming out." Harry said, his invisible grip on her tight night, he also noticed Hermione's eyes looking at Ginny's door.

"But-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, her older self, now fully clothed and somewhat sleepy came out of Ginny's room.

She ran up the stairs, "Ok, now we can go." Harry said, making their current scene disappear.

Now they were in Ron's room. It was different, even though the Chudley Cannons' posters were still there; the walls were now painted a dark blue. It made the room feel as if Hermione was stepping into someone else's room.

She also noticed that there was a picture of the three of them in what seemed the year before in their time. They were standing in the courtyard. In the photo, Ron was trying to throw Hermione in to the lake that was in the background while Harry watched laughing.

"How mean!" Hermione said as she watched the photo.

"If you keep watching, Hermione kicks Ron on the shin which makes Ron topple over in pain, bringing me down with him." He chuckled.

"Serves him right, and you, for laughing."

Then her older self ran into the room, Younger Hermione remembered why they were there.

"Ron?" She said looking for him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah. Are you ok?" She asked coming closer and then stepping away from the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He said, clearly lying.

"Ron, may I come in?" She said tentively.

"No! Um... no. I'm not fully dressed."

"Oh." She said, walking towards his bed and sitting there. "What happened?" She asked apprehension in her voice.

"Nothing, it's not important." He said, lying again.

"Ron if you're lying to me-"

He opened the door looking refreshed.

"It doesn't matter. Give me a hug." He said opening his arms wide.

Older Hermione smiled, "Ok."

Ron hugged her while saying "How was your summer?"

"It was fine. Although I missed you… and Harry of course."

"I did too."

"Ok. Gotta go." Older Harry said taking Younger Hermione away from the scene for a second.

"Where?" She said, a slight blush in her face.

"Tell you later." He said, "Keep watching, 'k? It gets really interesting right after this."

**N/A: Review please? Thank you. ******


	28. Our Little Secret

N/A: Here I am again

**N/A: For those who are still confused: Ok... They go back three years... everyone is like 'wow'... lovey-dovey... trying to get back... drama happens... main character tries to save the day... Still confused?**

**I'm sorry it's just that I've been getting messages that people are still confused to I thought "Why don't I just brake it down into the simplest form?" Anyway, I am SERIOUSLY sorry some of you are confused. It just comes out that way when I write it. Here's the next chapter...**

Harry felt himself falling, but he still felt himself sustained to something.

_What the..._ He thought. _What's going on?_

"Ah, good you're here." He heard his older self say._ But where exactly?_

"Don't worry about it." His older self said. Younger Harry forgot that they could 'read' his mind.

"Why not?"

"Just 'cuz."

"But what if I want to worry about it?"

"But what if you don't?" _Am I really this persistent?_

"But-"

"But nothing. Now let me explain..." He explained the situation.

After telling the story and a lot of questions from Younger Harry, Older Harry finished.

"Ok, now this scene is when I come arrive from Privet Drive. Happiest day of my life."

Younger Harry smiled at the thought of leaving Privet Drive.

The scene appeared before him. It was Ron's room; the difference in the room was that instead of orange the room was dark blue.

_Wow, the room is the same but it feels different._

He looked at the pictures and chuckled, then he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. The was flung open, Ron rushed into the room grabbed something from his drawer and ran back down the door slamming after him.

"Ok what was-" before he could finish the scene dissolved before him and another appeared.

This time it was directly in front of the foyer of the house.

Ginny, who now was fully clothed in crops and a t-shirt was walking towards the door. Ron appeared again, running down the staircase then stopping abruptly and leaning against the banister. Ginny looked at him with a you-are-sooo-weird look then going back to opening the door.

She opened the door with a flair, it was Harry. He smiled when he saw Ginny opening the door.

"Hey." He said smiling and starting to hug her.

"Hey back to you." She said, hugging him back. After a moment Ron cleared his throat very loudly.

They parted and Harry continued on to Ron. They said their hello's and then Ron took out something from his inside robe pocket.

"Happy birthday mate."

Harry smiled at him surprised and then took the small gift-warped box.

"Thanks mate." He unwrapped it and it turned out to be a miniature made out of what looked like silver. It was a family of deer. The stag was standing by the doe and the baby who was leaning against his mother.

"Since your family's known by a family of deer..." Ron said, trailing off not knowing what to say or out of embarrassment.

"Ron thank you so much, this really means a lot to me you don't even know how much." He hugged him again.

Ron laughed embarrassed. Just then Hermione walked into the room and as soon as she realized that Harry had arrived she ran to him.

"Harry! I missed you!" She said, flinging herself at him like always.

"Hermione!" Harry said, surprised at the sudden burst of affection.

"Hermione, let him go before you kill him!" Ron said, half jokingly.

Hermione let him go, and said, "Sorry, it's just that I thought that…"

"Yeah, I know…" Harry said, quietly.

"Well let's go up shall we?" Ron said, trying to lift the sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, totally." Harry said, following Ron up the stairs. The former stopped abruptly and turning to Ginny who was following Hermione.

"You stay here." He said, she gave him a cold stare and turned on her heel and walked away in a huff.

Harry looked on as she disappeared from view. Then he remembered his luggage. He was about to summon it when Hermione beat him to it.

"No need Harry. Already dealt with it." She said, as the luggage slowly rose and drifted sleepily behind them.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said, grinning.

"Hold on. The point of me bringing you here is coming." Older Harry said, reading Younger Harry's mind as to what all of this had to do with him.

When the guys in the memory got to Ron's room, they spoke more freely.

"Voldemort is getting stronger." Harry said, sitting in his bed and putting his arms on his lap.

"Yeah, we've read the reports." Ron said, darkly. Hermione looked at both of them desperate to look for the silver lining.

"Harry-" Hermione started. Harry didn't let him finish.

"No Hermione. There is no positive perspective on the matter. He is back and willing to do anything to fix his mistakes from years past. Not finishing me off at the top of his list. I am not going to sugar-coat the situation, which would be childish." Harry said looking at her with a determination that she had never seen before in his eyes. "I've grown up more in the past seven years than most adults in their entire lives. I can't see the world as I did when I was ten."

"But-" She stopped when she saw Ron shaking his head at her. She looked down from a loss of words.

"I am going back to Hogwarts, but if I need to leave at what ever given time because of him, I will." Harry said standing up and facing his long-time friends. "I don't expect you guys to risk your lives-"

"We're ready if you are." Ron said, standing up just as determined. Hermione did the same thing.

"But-"

"There is nothing in this world that will change our minds. We've already gone over everything. The pros are more than the cons." Hermione said, glad that now he was listening to her.

Harry looked at them apprehensively. He knew, though, that it was not the time to argue. "Fine."

"Good." Ron said triumphantly.

"This is the end of this. We are done here." Older Harry said, taking Younger Harry out of the scene.

With a blink of an eye Harry was back in the library, Older Harry looking at him sternly.

"Now you know why all the secrecy. I do not what the older versions to know that I was going to trick them into not coming with me when the time came."

"But why not? I… I mean maybe they'll be of help."

"I would never forgive myself if anything of any kind, shape or form would happen to them."

"Oh. I get it now. Don't worry know one will know the truth. Although it's not that big a deal."

"To me it is. Trust me, when you get to be in my shoes in three years you'll understand." He said, then out of nowhere he smiled. "I forgot them!" Then he vanished all of a sudden.

"What? Hey where did you go?!" Harry said turning around looking for a sign of him.

Madam Prince appeared just like Older Harry had disappeared. "Shush Mr. Potter, or I will ask you to leave the library and not return until next year." She said, in a deadly whisper.

Harry sat down in a nearby table and acted as if he needed to study. But Hawk Eye didn't stop watching him until she had to go and see why a "mysterious" bang had come from the opposite side of the room.

_I'll wait here 'til they come back from where he took us._ Harry thought starting to read a discarded book that was left of the table he was sitting on.

**N/A: Well, was this clearer or not? Please do tell. OMG!! I'm graduating in less than 24 hours!!  
**


	29. Going Back

**A/N: That I took my time in updating this story. I'm sorry I totally forgot! I hope you could forgive me!!**

**Disclaimer: (Sigh) I do not own Harry Potter.**

Older Harry looked around, he saw Younger Hermione watching herself and Older Ron looking at an old photo album together. _That one looks like the one they were looking at in the Common Room._ Younger Hermione thought remembering the gang huddled together listening through the Ears.

"There you are." Older Harry called, which startled Hermione.

"Harry! I didn't notice you there. I felt as if you had left." She said looking around, still not seeing him.

"Let's go back. I need to take you back."

"Really?" She asked looking at herself and Ron once again.

"Hermione, come on. Let's go. I need to go get Ron."

"But-" Hermione didn't want to leave.

"'Mione, come on, I have to take you back."

"Ok." She said, defeated.

Suddenly, she felt herself drop slightly. She looked around and realized that she was back in the library.

"Harry," Both Harrys looked at her. She hadn't noticed Younger Harry. "Oh, you're here," She said looking at him, and then she looked back at Older Harry, "What was that about?"

"Not important. I need to get Ron." He said, disappearing once again.

"That was crazy, wasn't it?" Harry said, watching Hermione sit in front of him.

"Yeah, what did you see?" Hermione asked, smiling weakly. Her head was still with the images she had just seen.

"Nothing much… You?" Harry said, trying to change the subject.

"Just how we were having fun during the summer." Hermione said, also trying to change the subject.

"I hope he hurries, I want to talk to Ron." Harry said, absentmindedly putting his hand on the cover of the book he had been reading.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said, looking at the spot where Harry had disappeared.

**Meanwhile inside the memory….**

"Ron let's go."

"What?" Ron asked stupidly. It was night time in the scene and the Burrow was light, but there were three figures walking out and walking towards the lake. Younger Ron was trying to see closer, but obviously couldn't.

"Yeah, come on. I have to do something. Let's go."

"Ok, if you say so." Ron said, not asking questions. He felt himself touch the carpeted floor of the library.

"Alright, so all three are back. Now to go find everyone else." Older Harry said, talking to himself then suddenly sprinting away towards the exit of the library.

"Hey Ron." Younger Harry said, catching Ron's attention.

"Oh, hey you guys." Ron said, a little surprised to find them sitting down as if they had been there for awhile.

"Shall we go to?" Hermione asked getting up.

"Yeah, I think we should." Harry said, following suit. He walked up to Ron, who was still looking at them blankly. "Are you ok, mate?" Harry asked when he reached him.

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Ron said brightly.

"Ok, what ever you say." Harry said, chuckling, Hermione gave Ron a small smile and reached Harry.

Just like many things in the past, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. None other than Older Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of the nearby wall of books.

"So Harry showed them scenes from last summer... I wonder why… Hmm. I guess the only way I'll know for sure is if I go to him and ask him." She also left the library, but in the opposite direction that the younger Gryffindors had gone.

**A/N: I know that it didn't really move the story, but I wrote this to kind of get back into the story from such a long leave of absence…**


End file.
